Last Ages
by dude932
Summary: A spell said to reverse time at the cost of something dear. What if during the Magic Games, Natsu interfered with Ultear casting the taboo spell causing a much larger reverse of time, not just a single minute? Well... Igneel's not going to be happy when he finds out Natsu had been messing with time. When he had strictly forbidden him to do so. Natsu/Ultear/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

X791

Natsu looked around, trying to form any sought of plan. His mind was a mess, everything was happening so fast. Even his battle ready mind couldn't form a coherent plan, his blood was boiling and not just out of adrenalin. He was excited, fired up like he had never been before. Here he was in the capital city of Fiore in a mass war with Dragons! Dragons! If only Igneel could see him now, he knew he'd be proud.

But right now was not the time to think about that, he needed something any form of idea that he could muster. This war with the dragons he was so very much enjoying, they were losing it. He may have been having fun, but it was dangerous and people were scared out of their minds and he too had to admit that he was nervous. The only real Dragons he had ever seen where Igneel and Acnologia, the latter tried to kill him and his friends. With all these Dragons being controlled, it didn't sit well with him, they deserved to make their own choices not forced into battle.

His black eyes flashed up to the sky to see the largest Dragon Rogue had called Motherglare, bigger then Igneel ever was flying high above the city. That's where he needed to be, where he needed to stop the Rogue from the future. He didn't care about details, all he knew was that he had to kick the future guys ass. He needed Happy to fly up there but the Exceed hadn't been at his side for a while now, he just hoped that his best friend was ok. Running through the streets he was watching the buildings, some crumbling in the onslaughts of the Dragons that littered the city. Finding the highest building he let out a roar of frustration, he'd still never make the jump to the large Dragon.

"N-Natsu?" A voice questioned making Natsu turn at the familiar voice, his eyes widening as he saw Ultear standing there, injured and covered in dirt. She was favouring her arm as she leant up against a crumbled building to support herself. Natsu's eyes shot wide open and he dashed forward as he saw Ultear about to collapse. Catching her as she fell she leant into him, exhausted.

"Ultear, what's going on?" Natsu questioned looking down at the pained woman's face, even after seven years here beauty was still something to behold.

"I... couldn't do it." She told him softly. "Rogue being the innocent man, and not the one who has caused all of this suffering." Natsu watched as tears leaked down her cheeks from her closed eyes. "You were right." She continued opening her eyes to stare into his smiling face. "I... I don't know what we can do Natsu." She told him clenching her eyes shut. "This is horrible, everything happened so fast, half the Wizards fighting were already injured from the Games, we don't stand a chance against them."

"Idiot." Natsu mumbled. "Fairy Tail is here, we're going to kick ass like we always do." He told her. "We'll worry about injuries later." He smirked at her standing up still holding Ultear close to him. "Even if everyone else gives up, you'll still see Fairy Tail fighting because we don't know the meaning of those words." Ultear opened her eyes as she stared into his determined face before it cracked into a grin. "Then we'll party into the night." Ultear had to stifle a chuckle at that last remark as she pushed herself away from Natsu being able to stand on her own.

"I've always known you to be so impulsive, reckless and honest." Ultear told him, wiping the tears from her dirt stained cheeks before she smiled at him. Natsu tilted his head to the side, still not understanding how the very woman standing in front of him had been that masked man known as Zalty from so long ago. "But that's why you are who you are. Why you're going to be great." She closed her eyes. "Do what you can Natsu Dragneel, protect everyone you can."

"Why does it sound like you're going to do something stupid?" Natsu questioned, Ultear glancing away from him. "Answer me!" Natsu roared, he may have not known Ultear well but he'd refuse to let anyone who had helped him and his comrades throw their lives away.

"There's a spell Natsu, a spell that can reverse time." Ultear told him, hugging her arms around herself as she began to back away from the Dragon Slayer. "It takes a massive strain on the user for why it is a taboo spell. After I use it, I doubt that we'll be meeting each other again." She said glancing up at him, his eyes widening. "I'm glad." She smiled at him tears beginning to fall down her cheeks once more. "I'm glad that in my last moments I'll be doing good." Natsu eyes widened as Ultear's body radiated enormous amounts of magic power, veins all over her body were beginning to bulge as the magic surrounding her grew more intense.

"Ultear!" Natsu roared trying to rush forward through the intense magic that was surrounding the Time Wizard. He watched as Ultear held her arms out to the sides, the veins up her arms bulging beneath the skin, her head shot back as her mouth let out a soundless scream. She felt the magic power surrounding her just like the book she had memorised so long ago explained, she knew that she wouldn't survive this spell, knew that she would be leaving everything in the hands of those she left behind. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the last seven years of her life which had been spent doing good with Jellal and Meredy. In truth she didn't want to leave anybody behind, she had gained so much in the seven years, friends, family everything she had wanted her entire life.

"_Will I finally see you again mother?"_ Ultear thought as she opened her eyes and looking into the sky, not hearing the shouts of Natsu over the roaring blare of the magic swirling around her. A small smile graced her face as she saw a vision of her mother caressing her face. More tears began to fall from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, her legs not being able to hold out underneath the magical strain. "Last Ages." She whispered out into the roaring magic before she was engulfed in Natsu's arms, her eyes shot wide open as she stared at the Dragon Slayer holding onto her, it was to late, the magic had already been cast.

Both Natsu and Ultear roared in pain but it went unheard in the roars of the magic as everything was engulfed in a blinding white light. The last thought running through Ultear's mind as the spell went into effect was, why had Natsu done it?

* * *

Unknown Time

Ultear was the first to awaken, she was surprised that she didn't feel any different, had the spell not worked? But glancing around from where she was laying on her back something had obviously changed. She was no longer in Crocus and Dragons no longer littered the sky. The only thing that remained were the cries of horror and pain along with the same visage of the burning unknown city around her. Trying to sit up she found a weight laying across her and looked down, however what was across her lap wasn't the first thing that she noticed, it was the most bazaar thing that she did notice. Her breasts were gone and she was incredibly smaller then what she once was. Her outfit that she had been wearing in Crocus was way to big fer her now.

Looking down to see what had stopped her from sitting up she saw a much smaller Natsu, in the same outfit he had been wearing but it was much larger on his much smaller frame. Her eyes were wide as she looked around the burning ruins. They were in an unknown city in the forms of their childlike selves. How much had her spell reversed time and where were they? Why hadn't the spell did what it was said to and taken the years of it's user?

By rights both Natsu and herself should be older or dead, it always considerably aged the caster. Had Natsu somehow affected the results of the spell? Pushing the now young Dragon Slayer off her she sat up and pushed herself to lean against the broken wall behind her so she could survey the town she was in. She didn't recognise it at all. A massive roar shook the land before more explosions and crys for help. Ultear's eyes went wide as she recognised the roar. Pulling herself up she looked through the town and her mouth opened wide in shock.

"Deliora." She whispered aloud as she the massive monster created by Zeref rampaged through the city. Looking over to Natsu she began to walk over to him struggling to readjust herself with moving in her now smaller body, holding her much too baggy clothes closer to her so that she was still decent. Crouching down beside his now smaller frame she tried to get him to wake up. "Natsu, wake up! Get up! We need to move out!" Ultear called out to him, wanting to get far from the raging monster as possible. Shaking Natsu by his arm he mumbled before his eyes cracked open to see Ultear looming over him a panicked look on her face. "We need to move, now!"

"Who're you?" Natsu questioned, not knowing who the small girl with short black hair was.

"It's me Ultear." She told him. "I'll explain everything later, right now we need to move!" She ordered pulling him up to his feet making him let out a cry in surprise as his much larger pants began to slip down his legs but he grabbed them before they fell.

"Why am I tiny!" Natsu cried in disbelief struggling to hold his pants up. "What is going on!" He cried.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." Ultear told him, struggling to hold her own clothes to herself. "I told you I'd explain everything to you lat-." She was cut off by another cry.

"UR!" Ultear turned at the sound of the voice and her eyes shot wide open as she saw the woman who she once thought had abandoned her walking through the rubble of the streets towards the rampaging monster.

"_Mother."_ Ultear thought as she hesitantly took a step forward, Natsu looking between Ultear and the woman in the distance before he spotted the one who cried out.

"Gray!?" He shouted in surprise. "Why is Gray a kid!" The roar of Deliora brought Natsu's attention to it making him gain a puzzled look. "Ain't that Deliora!?" He questioned in surprise, his head beginning to swirl not knowing what the hell was happening.

"MOTHER!" Ultear screamed running as fast as her smaller legs could take her, stumbling slightly still getting used to her reduced side she continued to call out to her mother who had yet to hear her over the sounds of the rampaging monster. Wanting to stop what happened in the past, wanting to save her mother she continued on. "MOTHER!" Ur turned finally with wide eyes as she saw Ultear running towards her.

"Ultear?" She questioned with wide eyes as her daughter was running towards her. "Ultear!" She cried as she went down on one knee as her daughter rushed into her open arms. "I thought you were dead!" She cried hugging her close to her. "I missed you so much."

"Ur?" Gray questioned as he walked past the frozen Lyon. Ur looked over at her pupil then back to her daughter before an even louder roar came from above, everyone looked up in the direction of Deliora only to see that it wasn't Deliora that had roared. It was something much more fearsome.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu cheered from where he was standing on a broken wall dancing in his excitement unable to hold still at the sight of his father after so long, holding his pants up with one hand and waving at the dragon that was on a collision course with Deliora. "Over here!" The mass red fire dragon crashed into Deliora sending the two titanic beasts into the city floor, the ground shook causing Natsu to steady himself on the wall, the grin never leaving his face. "Yeah! You get em!" Natsu cheered. Igneel in all his Dragon Glory dealt with the Demon of Zeref with ease, every strike the demon tried to hit him with Igneel counted, tearing the beast apart with his massive jaw.

Ur watched with wide eyes as the massive red Dragon tore into the demon while the pink haired boy cheered him on from the wall, Ultear clutched her mother as she watched as Igneel truly showed how terrifying a Dragon could be, even within the war she had been in she didn't see this kind of ferociousness in any of the Dragons that had come from the past. Everyone watched as Igneel flew above the downed Deliora before cocking his head back and engulfing the demon in flames, ending the fight and ending the demon. The Dragon looked around and spotted the pink haired boy dancing on the rubble before flying over and landing on the ground.

Ur cradled Ultear and rose to her full height as the dragon approached, her left leg that had been lost in her earlier fight with Deliora still holding strong with her maker magic. Backing up to Gray she ushered him to fall back. Never in her life had she seen a Dragon and the way it took down Deliora, if it wasn't friendly she doubted even her Ice Shell could take it down. Placing her hand upon the ice rose that Lyon was encased in, it shattered under her touch, Gray grabbing Lyon from falling to the ground and began to drag him back before the voice of the dragon made them freeze in place.

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH TIME!"** Igneel roared at Natsu.

"What are you talking about old man?" Natsu questioned still standing on the broken wall. "I didn't mess with time." The dragon narrowed his eyes at the Dragon Slayer before growling and turning his attention to the others that were gathered. "Although Ultear does use time magic, the Arc of Time I think it's called." Ultear stepped away from her mother, who was very reluctant to let her go but after a smile she did so.

"Igneel." Ultear said gaining the great Dragon's attention. "Natsu isn't to blame for this." Igneel shot a glare at his son who grinned at him before lowering his head so that the time mage was closer to his level, the heat of his breath was more then overwhelming for the now young girl.

"**What spell did you use, girl?"** Igneel questioned, Ultear glanced at her confused mother and then back at Igneel.

"Last Ages." A roar from the Dragon made Ultear step back, Ur picking her back up, her motherly instincts kicking in to protect her daughter, ready to fight the Dragon if it came to it. Igneel turned to Natsu and came as close to him as physically possible without knocking him off the wall.

"**What year did you come from Natsu?"**

"Uh..." Natsu thought for a moment before he scowled and ignited his fist with flames before punching Igneel right in the snout making the Dragon recoil slightly from how much power was in the attack. "Hey! You're answering my questions first!" He roared. "Where the hell did you go! You disappeared in X777!" The dragon scowled as he glared at Natsu once more. The three conscious wizards watched as Natsu and Igneel got into a heated argument which ended with Igneel flicking Natsu off of the wall he was seated on and sending him flying across the ruined city.

"Ultear, what's going on?" Ur questioned placing Ultear on the ground. Ultear looked up into her mothers eyes before letting out a tired sigh of someone much older then she currently looked.

"Mother... I... I've come from the future." She said softly. "Natsu and I, we were fighting together and I needed to use a spell. It went wrong and we reversed time." She told her honestly, Ur staring at her with wide eyes.

"If... that's true then... you never died?" She questioned, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as Ultear shook her head.

"The Bureau of magic lied to you." She sniffled.

"**Girl!" **Igneel roared, Ultear turning back to the large dragon before Ur stepped before her.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Ur shouted up at him, holding her arms out wide to protect Ultear. Igneel moved his large head forehead to confront Ur before huffing sending Ur sliding back to where Ultear sat just by his breath.

"**Your magic, is there anything different in it?"** Igneel questioned turning to Ultear once more, promptly ignoring Ur for the time being. Ultear gained a confused look before testing out her current magical abilities and her eyes widened. **"I see, no wonder Natsu's punch had so much force. You've reverted to your child like selves but your magic is still that of your older forms."**

"Are they in any danger?" Ur questioned.

"**No."** Igneel told her. **"As long as they use the excess magic and not let it build up over time, they will be fine."** An explosion rocked the area and the ones gathered to see Natsu roaring and causing destruction about how he was being treated after so long by his very own father. **"I honestly don't think it'd be a problem for that one."**

"What year are we in?" Ultear questioned.

"X774." Ur told her.

"Three years before the Dragons disappeared." Ultear muttered, Igneel narrowing his eyes at her as she stood up, her baggy clothes still causing a hindrance to her. "Thank you Igneel." She bowed surprising her mother and the Dragon. "If you hadn't come along, my mother would have been forced to use Iced Shell." Ur turned away from her while the dragon huffed once more.

"**Demons of Zeref don't deserver any mercy."** The Dragon told her. **"Now girl, what do you plan on doing now. Last Ages can not be undone."**

"The only thing she can do." Ur said with a smile. "Live her life how she couldn't."

"What about Natsu?" Ultear questioned making Igneel turn to the still destruction causing Dragon Slayer.

"**I have three years until X777."** Igneel spoke. **"Three years to teach him what I wouldn't of had time to had he been progressing at the pace he was before today."** Igneel sat, raising his head to it's full height towering over everyone and looked around the surrounding area out of the city before raising a massive clawed hand. **"Should you need us for any reason, a large forest rests to the east. We'll be there." **Ultear nodded her head, Ur glancing down at her daughter before smiling. **"Natsu!"** Igneel shouted gaining the attention of the Dragon Slayer who pouted at him. **"We've training to complete!"**

"Alright!" Natsu cheered rushing over to them. He stopped and looked at Gray who looked back at him curiously. "Put some clothes on stripper." Gray growled at the strange stripping habit he had picked up from his mentor.

"You could talk! At least get some clothes that fit you, fire breathing pyro!" The two butted heads with one another before Ur pulled Gray back, Igneel doing the same with Natsu.

"Kids, am I right?" Ur questioned with a smile the Dragon who simply chuckled before gripping Natsu in his claws before spreading his wings out wide and ascending into the air with a simple flap of his massive wings.

"That was really a Dragon." Gray breathed out as he watched Igneel and Natsu disappear into the night sky.

"He was kinda cute." Ur said. "The boy that is, not the dragon."

"Mum!" Ultear whined.

"Oh, did I embarrass you in front of your boyfriend?" Ur teased.

"He's younger then I am!" Ultear said stamping her feet before her eyes widened as Ur embraced her in a hug.

"I'm still not entirely sure how this is possible." Ur told her as she hugged her daughter close. "But I'm glad you're safe." She whispered. "Now, let's go home." Ultear nodded as she felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks as her lips rose in a smile.

"I'm home."

* * *

Forest, Land of Isvan

Natsu sat across from Igneel in the snow, this wasn't the same place he knew and remembered training with Igneel when he was younger. But the Dragon had explained that this was where he had told Ultear and the others where they would be remaining until he had to leave Natsu once more.

"**I've three years to train you Natsu, you've already master several Dragon Slayer arts but there are probably things I didn't teach you the first time around."** Natsu nodded, eager to start his training with his father once more. They were some of the best years of his life. **"Currently you're seven years old, three years and you'll be ten and I'll need to leave you again. I can't tell you why." **Natsu scowled at that, no matter how much he prodded and pried Igneel refused to tell him anything about why he had left. **"But this time, you know it's coming."**

"Yeah I know." Natsu mumbled.

"**Now Natsu, I'm going to teach you something I should have."** Natsu turned and looked up at Igneel. **"By now I'm sure you've heard of it, may have even used it. But I'm going to teach you how to master it. Dragon Force."** Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

Now before I'm barged with questions about past Natsu and Ultear let me say this. Last Ages isn't like the Eclipse Gate, it doesn't send people back in time, it **Reverse's** time. So no past counterparts to worry about.

Another thing, other people will have senses of Dejavu about already meeting some people or already doing some things, just like what happened in the Manga when Ultear used Last Ages. It'd only make sense that way.

The story from here on out will drastically change the outcome of the Fairy Tail world, for obvious reasons. Also the reason why the spell didn't affect Natsu and Ultear will be explained.

This will be Natsu/Ultear/Harem, so ideas on pairings would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick update since this story got so much love in the short time that it has been up so how could I not? See show an author a lot of love for a story and they may just update quicker.

* * *

Igneel sighed as he listened to Natsu rant on about the guild of Fairy Tail and the stories he had to tell, from where he was laying in the grass which was covered in snow before Natsu's training melted it all away, a year had passed since Natsu and Ultear had reversed time and Igneel had begun to teach him again. They were still in the forest in the continent of Isvan close to the home of Ur the mother of Ultear. Gray and Lyon still learnt magic under her while her daughter occasionally trained with them. Ultear had already gotten them to agree to it that after Natsu's training he was to live with them, until he wanted to go find Fairy Tail once more.

Ultear had no doubts that was Natsu's plan.

Ur just saw it as Ultear wanting to be closer to Natsu and teased her endlessly about it. In her defence when ever Ultear brought it up wanting her to stop her torment, she simply said it was a mothers duty to tease her children and that she had to make up time since Ultear had already grown up once without her.

The mother daughter duo often visited Igneel and Natsu, although often was probably once a month. Ur was busy teaching Gray and Lyon while Ultear was reading the magic books that her mother had always hidden away, allowing her daughter to read up on them. Some of the stuff that her mother had was rare magic, some even Hades would love to get his hands on.

"**Natsu, shut up."** The Dragon groaned massaging his temples. **"You've been shouting at me non stop all afternoon."**

"Gehehe." Natsu chuckled as he collapsed into the grass beneath him, wearing clothes that actually fit courtesy of Ur. The time spent with Igneel, Natsu would treasure just like he did the first time around. Igneel often questioned the boy about how he grew up after he left and the two had large conversations that would stretch on for hours.

Igneel was proud of him, to hear of what he had accomplished in his life and to know that he had entered Dragon Force twice before when he really needed it surprised the Fire Dragon. With no training, with no blood from a Dragon, and no knowledge of the power that lay dormant within he had accessed it twice. How could he not be proud, his son had lived the life Igneel wanted him to live, a happy and carefree life where he would be strong and be able to fight for what he believed in.

"**You've finished your training for the day, go bother a bunch of squirrels."**

"What am I a kid!" Natsu shouted at him watching as the large Dragon cocked a scaly eyebrow at him.

"**You use to amuse yourself for hours doing that."** Natsu simply huffed and crossed his arms as he looked away from him. **"If I do recall, the Squirrel army was out to steal your flames."**

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted causing the Dragon to laugh heartedly. "I'm not a kid any more." Natsu added softly the dragon frowning as he saw Natsu saddened.

"**You have the chance to right wrongs you couldn't Natsu."** Igneel said making Natsu look up at him. **"You told me of this Lisanna, how she was taken away to a place known as Edolas. You could stop that."** Natsu's eyes widened as the realisation hit him, everything that had happened could be changed. Erza could be saved from the tower, by just coming to the past Ur was saved giving Gray and Lyon more time with her. His mind began to race as he tried to think of different things he could think of before his grin widened and his eyes lit up. **"What?"**

"I'ma be stronger then Erza and Laxus combined!" He roared in triumph, Igneel sweat dropping as the so called 'not a child' ran around in circles saying that he was going to be the strongest wizard Fairy Tail had ever seen. Igneel was about to interrupt before Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. "Erza... she's in the tower." He continued. "She's in trouble!" He shouted at Igneel. "We gotta go get her!"

"**Hold on a minute Natsu..."**

"You said I could change everything! We have to go save Erza!" He shouted, Igneel glanced at the fired up Natsu before he rose to his full height.

"**Get on, we'll get there faster if we fly."** Natsu nodded eagerly and climbed atop of Igneel.

"Hey, can you teach me to not be sick on transportation?" Natsu questioned. "I get motion sickness." Igneel laughed at that.

"**Well there's only one way to get use to motion sickness."**

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"**By dealing with it!"** With a cry for help from Natsu, Igneel launched into the sky, spinning at speeds no human should travel without a safety belt.

* * *

At Ur's cabin in the mountains, Ultear saw the large form of Igneel fly across the sky at a tremendous speed as she sat on the porch rugged up in a blanket and had to smile at the sight. Natsu was probably having the time of his life being with Igneel again, from what she saw when she did see the Dragon Slayer was that he was growing incredibly powerful. If Natsu had this kind of strength the first time around she didn't doubt that he'd be an incredible Wizard.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" Ur questioned in her always teasing tone. Ultear just sighed knowing that arguing with her would only cause them to get into an endless shouting match which she'd like to avoid. "How come you didn't ever date Natsu, sure he may be a couple years younger then you."

"Remember I told you, he was lost for seven years in a place where he didn't age." Ultear told her. "At the time we weren't exactly friends either. I didn't grow up as the nicest person." Ur nodded, Ultear having told her everything about what had happened and why, how she thought Ur had abandoned her.

"Well was he at least handsome?" She questioned.

"Weather he was or not, Natsu was always kinda dense, half the time he thinks I'm some old geezer." She pouted making Ur laugh.

"Why on Earth would he think that?" Her mother questioned.

"The first time we met I was disguised as an old man." Ultear told her. "So he thinks I'm some cross-dressing old guy." Ur was holding her sides as she laughed making Ultear's eye twitch. "It's not funny!" Ur got her laughing under control making Ultear pout.

"What about this Fairy Tail I hear Natsu talking about all the time, apparently Gray joined it as well?" Ultear nodded her head, they had mostly kept Natsu's and Ultear's reversal through time away from the two young ice wizards.

"It's a western wizards' guild, I'm sure Natsu will be heading there after Igneel disappears again." Ur nodded her head.

"And you?" Ultear frowned at that. "It's ok, you want to go to Fairy Tail too, don't you?" Ultear looked up at her mother who smiled at her.

"I want a shot at a real life." Ultear told her. "I never got to have what a true guild has. I was taken into a Dark Guild after I escaped the Bureau of Magic. I didn't get to have what Natsu has, didn't get to take jobs with friends... I don't even think I had a friend until I met Meredy." She said honestly.

"Then it's settled." Ultear looked up to see Ur smiling at her. "In the year X777 when Igneel goes, we'll all go to Fairy Tail." Ultear's eyes widened. "I'm not going to let my little girl have a dream and not let her take it." She patted her leg that had been replaced with a fake after the night with Deliora. "I'm not going to hold you back either. I'm still a pretty good Wizard myself you know, and I've gotten use to this damn contraption." Ultear had to smile at that. "Plus, maybe I'll get a shot with a man."

"I thought you told that woman in town you didn't need a man?" Ultear questioned with an amused smirk making Ur's eye twitch. "Oh don't I have some gossip to tell next time I visit." She laughed, Ur beginning to shout at her daughter that she was too young to be getting one up on her.

* * *

Above the tower

"**Natsu your throw up on me again I swear I will throw your ass in the ocean and you can swim back home!"** Igneel roared as they floated high above the tower below. Natsu was holding his hands to his mouth knowing that Igneel's threat was all to real before he sighed as he dropped his hand from his mouth.

"I think I'm getting better."

"**Practice makes perfect."** Igneel grinned up at him. **"So, this is the tower huh?"** Natsu nodded as he looked down at the tower the wind blowing fiercely around them, it wasn't complete like he had seen it so long ago it was barely half done.

"Once we get Erza and everyone else out we should destroy it completely." Natsu said making Igneel glance up at him.

"**If you're sure."** Natsu nodded, remembering how much pain it had brought Erza in the past. **"Then let's get down there."** Swooping down they sailed through the clouds until the island below came into view, at the last possible moment Igneel spread his wings halting their advance and landed on the island with a crash before he roared. Half the guards just crapped themselves, dropped their weapons and dived into the ocean.

"DRAGON!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"IT'LL KILL US ALL!"

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Natsu had to chuckle as the screams and shouts came from those still around before he sniffed at the air and looked at Igneel.

"**It's blood."** Natsu nodded in agreement as he jumped off of the Dragon's back and charged his way inside as Igneel dealt with the guards that tried to get in his son's way, the large Dragon noted that he wasn't the only one fighting with the guards, there were slaves fighting by his side now as well.

Natsu stood with wide eyes as he saw the slave rebellion in full motion. He remembered Erza telling them the full story of what happened after they defeated Jellal and had made it back to the resort, but this... this didn't even compare to the story Erza had told them. Clenching his fist he ignited his entire body and ran into the fray, hoping to find one of his oldest friends.

* * *

Erza stood, broken sword in hand as she readied herself. They had been fighting this rebellion for the last few days and had been dominating in every fight that they had encountered up till now. Slaves going against their tormentors, her at the head. She honestly didn't know how it had come to this, Jellal had said they needed to fight back, that's what she was doing, she wanted to rescue Jellal to repay him for saving her. But now... the tide of the rebellion was changing, the magic soldiers had been summoned finally. The ones who fought beside her had told her it was hopeless and most had retreated in fear.

Leaving her alone.

She didn't run, she was tired of being afraid, tired of being forced to slave away in this tower. She wanted what Grandpa Rob had told her about so many times in his stories. With a shout which soon turned into a roar that was not her own before the air above her was covered in flames making her duck down, crouching on her knees before she turned back with her un-injured eye to see a pink haired boy younger then she was grinning from ear to ear at her.

"I finally found you." He grinned at her, walking forward. "Hehe, it's been a while, huh Erza?" He questioned.

"You're not a slave." Erza said softly.

"Huh? No of course not." Natsu told her. "It's me! Natsu!" He laughed, her uncovered eye widened.

"_Promise me you won't do something like that again."_

"_I won't."_

"_Promise!"_

"_I promise. Thank you... Natsu. This experience has taught me a very important lesson, you don't die for your friends, you live for them. Because our future wouldn't be as happy without you in it."_

Erza looked at the pink haired boy with wide eyes, she knew him but she didn't know how she knew him. As he grinned at her she couldn't help but feel as though it was so familiar, like she had seen it so many times before.

"Now how about we mop the floor with these chumps? Igneel's waiting outside to bring this whole tower down so we gotta hurry and get everyone out before he gets impatient. You know how dragons are."

"Dragon?" Erza questioned with wide eyes only hearing about Dragons in Granpa Robs stories.

"Yeah, Igneel, oh you gotta meet him! He's just like I remember." He laughed before offering his hand to her. "So let's go!" Erza grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled her to her feet before he dusted her off with a grin. "There, once we get you back up and running again we're going to have to fight. I'm way stronger now."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Erza questioned timidly. "I... know you but I don't." She said. Natsu blinked owlishly at her before chuckling sheepishly.

"Yeah... a lot of stuff happened. I'll explain later. Oh, you might want to get behind me." Erza nodded before following Natsu's order. "How about you re-quip into some armour and we'll really get started."

"Re... quip?" Erza questioned making Natsu turn back to her.

"You mean... you can't?" He questioned.

"I... I... I don't know..." She said shyly under his gaze. "Granpa Rob said that all I had to do was really concentrate." Natsu gained a puzzled look before grinning and turning around to face her.

"I always wanted to try this." He laughed before he pinched her cheeks and pulled them at awkward angles.

"Ow, stop it!" Erza whined flailing about, sword and shield flailing about with her arms making Natsu laugh as he let her cheeks go.

"Ah, I'll never forget this." Natsu sighed in triumph.

"That hurt." She told him, her eye tearing up as she rubbed at her cheek. "Why are you so mean?"

"You're the mean one! You pick on me all the time." Natsu shouted at her.

"I do not." Erza told him as he turned back around, the magic soldiers having been summoned once more as more cultists arrived.

"Well, if you can't use your magic then I'm going to have to." Natsu grinned. "I'll show you that you can now as you have before put your trust in me." Natsu told her looking over his shoulder. "Plus later I'ma pinch your cheeks again before you do get your magic back." Erza pouted at him before her eye widened as she saw Natsu engulfed in flames. "Trust me, alright?" Erza nodded at him making him grin as he turned to the line up of magic soldiers. "Fire Dragons Roar!"

Erza watched in amazement as Natsu breathed incredible amounts of fire engulfing all the magic solders in the burning inferno that came from his mouth, when it was all gone none of the magic soldiers were left and the cult members were all staring at the boy who was grinning like a maniac at them.

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" The cultists dropped there weapons and ran for the exits only to scream in more panic as the came up against Igneel.

"Hehe." Natsu laughed as he folded his hands behind his head before turning back to Erza only to be engulfed in a hug surprising Natsu as the young girl hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled back from him, Natsu grinning at her. "I feel like I've met you before." She told him.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Natsu told her. "Let's get outta here."

"Wait, I have to save Jellal." Natsu frowned, knowing what was waiting for Erza if she went to find him, her pain would only grow if she saw her friend like that. Gripping his hands into fists he lowered his head. "Please, help me save him. You have the power to help me! Please!" She cried making Natsu begin to shake before he looked up at her, seeing tears running down the left side of her face. He nodded and she smiled at him before pulling him along further into the tower.

* * *

"_**What is taking that brat so long?"**_ Igneel thought as he watched as the slaves boarded the boats, some already full and sailing out into the ocean far from this horrible place. Some of the children were staring wide eyed up at him, to nervous to approach but to curious to not look at him.

"That child." Igneel looked down to see an elderly man standing before him, looking up at him, no fear and no hesitation. "Your doing I suppose? Great Fire Dragon Igneel."

"**He came here because he wanted to."** Igneel told the man. **"There was someone he had to save." **The man nodded as he sat before him.

"So, how is it that a young boy like that came to your attention great dragon?"

"**It's a long story, old man."** Igneel said. **"What is your name, human?"**

"My friends call me Rob." He smiled up at him. "Kids like to call me Granpa Rob." He chuckled. "I'm a Wizard."

"**I'd have called you a liar you told me anything different."** Igneel nodded as he turned to the entrance of the tower. **"He's taking longer then I would of thought."**

"The boy has heart." Rob smiled up at him. "Young Erza probably has him helping her save Jellal." Igneel huffed before raising to his feet. "Tell your boy, a guild located in a town known as Magnolia is a Guild Hall for rowdy Wizards." Rob chuckled. "He'd be welcome at Fairy Tail. I'm sure he would." Igneel cast a glance at the man before nodding, the man getting up and ushering the children into boats before boarding himself. "Tell Erza the same! I'm sure the boy came looking for her!" Rob waved the dragon off as the boat sailed from the island.

"**Old men, think they know everything."** Igneel snorted before raising his massive claw up and crashing it through the tower before forcing his way inside, his large form causing the tower to shake. **"Natsu! We've training to do, hurry up!"**

* * *

"**Natsu! We've training to do, hurry up!"** The roar and shaking of the tower caught Erza off guard and she held onto Natsu's arm in fear making him grin at her.

"Don't worry, told you Igneel was impatient." He laughed before they came up to a set of doors only for them to be blown open as two cultists were thrown from within crying in agonizing pain before the blue haired boy both had been searching for walked from within the dark spiraling chaos inside the room.

"Jellal?" Erza questioned with a smile. "We were coming to save you! We did it! We fought back and we've won! Everyone's leaving the island." She said walking up to him, dropping her sword and shield as she held his hands in her own. Natsu frowned as he stared at the blue haired boy who was grinning, it wasn't a grin of joy or happiness, but of cruelty.

"Erza." Natsu said but the girl didn't hear him as her hands began to be gripped tightly in Jellal's own.

"Jellal, you're hurting me... stop it." Erza said trying to pull her hands from his before she let out a cry of pain as his grip grew in intensity around her hands. Her eyes widened as Natsu's flaming fist planted itself straight into Jellal's face sending him flying back into the black chaos in the room he had walked out of. "N-Natsu?"

"He's hurt you too much already Erza." Natsu said softly. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"That's quite a punch for someone so young." Jellal's voice came from within the room. "Truly it intrigues me that someone of your age could possess so much magical power." An echoing laugh was heard. "Now see how much power I possess!" Both Natsu and Erza felt a massive force blow them down the corridor that they had walked down only to smash through a wall and get sent flying off the edge of a walkway, as they descended a large claw caught them. Erza was speechless as she looked up into the face of the red Dragon.

"**We done here?"**

"Not yet." Natsu said climbing out of Igneel's hand and standing atop it. "Keep Erza safe for me pops." He grinned. "I got a score to settle with a blue haired punk for messing with my friend!" He roared before flying forward and colliding with the blue haired boy as he exited through the same hole that he had smashed Erza and Natsu through. "Wake up Jellal! I've done it once and I'll do it again! I don't care how many times I have to beat sense into you! I'll do it as long as I have to!" He roared as the two sent punches at one another, the magic around them beginning to send tremors throughout the tower.

"Get off of me!" Jellal roared sending a burst of magic sending Natsu flying up and smashing into the ceiling. "I have no idea who you are!" He roared, his magic lifting him to his feet.

"Then let me help you remember!" Natsu roared, being engulfed in flames that burst out all through the ceiling. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He shouted pushing himself off the ceiling of the corridor that they were in, his feet engulfed in flames propelling him forward with even more force as his head met Jellal's stomach sending them crashing through the floor and into a corridor below. "Never hurt Erza again!" Natsu roared as he gripped Jellal by the face, his other hand supporting the arm that was holding Jellal into the ground. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" Jellal's head was smashed further into the corridor floor as flames exploded from Natsu's hand that was gripping his face.

Pulling his hand back from Jellal's face he saw that the boy was unconscious, Natsu's brutal assault on him to much for his new powers to react. With a roar that could only match Igneel's he let it cry out in victory before gripping Jellal by the foot and dragging him out to see Erza still staring up at Igneel in awe.

"You're back!" Erza shouted with a wide smile as she saw him bringing Jellal with him. "Is... is Jellal ok?"

"He's unconscious." Natsu told her. "Let's go, we have to destroy this tower." Erza nodded as she watched as Natsu handed Jellal over to Igneel before climbing up onto Igneel's back. Erza stood there for a moment not knowing what to do before Natsu grinned down at her. "Come on, let's go." He said making Erza smile widely as she began to climb up the Dragon's side, Natsu offering her a hand when she was in reach which she took and was pulled him behind him. When Igneel exited the tower and flew off into the sky, Erza gripped onto Natsu's waist and burying her head into his scarf. Natsu looked back at her and smiled.

"**Hold on." **Igneel told them, Erza gripping tighter on Natsu's waist as Natsu felt the magic power building up just like when he had seen Acnologia in Tenrou Island. The heat of Igneel's Dragon's Roar was immense, even for Natsu as they shielded themselves against the dragon's scales. When they looked down, the tower was gone, nothing remained of it as the ocean filled in the crater that the immense flames had created.

"It's finally over." Erza said softly making Natsu smile.

"Yeah." He told her.

"**What about the boy? His mind had been possessed by something... dark."** Igneel spoke as they flew through the air.

"Ultear will know what to do." Natsu told him. Igneel simply nodded as he flew in the direction of Ur's house. Erza amazed at the sight she was seeing as they flew through the air, she cluthched the dragon slayer tighter as she saw everything from above.

* * *

Ur's cottage.

Ultear along with Ur were standing in the clearing as Igneel landed on the snowy fields, cold winds were kicked up as the Dragon flapped his massive wings, Ur was just glad that they were far from any town so that people wouldn't be scared every time Igneel chose to visit. Which wasn't often, in truth this was only the second time the large Dragon had been to her small house.

"So, what brings the mighty Dragon to my doorstep?" Ur smirked as she walked forward only to see Natsu and a young girl slid off of his back making her eyes widen at the state she was in, she was badly malnourished and injured.

"**Your daughter."** Igneel said, Ultear's eyes were wide open as she instantly recognised the scarlet haired girl who seemed to be following Natsu like a lost puppy, holding onto his shirt as he approached, her bare feet were in the cold snow.

"Ultear! I found Erza." He laughed, Ultear simply nodding as Erza peered around Natsu to look at her. "Don't worry! He's not that scary."

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you I'm a girl." Ultear said, her eye twitching. Ur approached and instantly Erza recoiled from her before the woman crouched down before Natsu.

"Natsu, can you ask your friend to come inside? I have some hot food and some clothes that might fit her." She smiled at him, Erza peeking over his shoulder. "I'd also like to look over her wounds if she'd let me." This time she spoke to Erza. The red head glanced at Natsu who grinned at her before she nodded and Ur offered her hand to which she took. "My names Ur."

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Put your clothes on!"

"How about you follow your own damn advice!" Ur sighed as she saw Lyon and Gray fighting on the porch both in their underwear.

"Boys, we have a guest. Now take it somewhere else!" She snapped making the two ice wizards look at Erza then Ur who was cracking her knuckles.

"Fine." Both boys mumbled as they trudged out into the snow.

"So is..."

"He's here." Natsu frowned as he turned to Igneel who opened his claws to show the unconscious Jellal.

"It's been a long time since I saw him as a child." Ultear admitted.

"Someone possessed him, like you once did." Natsu told her. "I beat him down but I don't know how long he'll be out for. I thought maybe you'd know what to do."

"It depends on the member of Grimoire heart that his possessing him currently. I have have been the elder of the Seven Kin of Purgatory but I was by no means the strongest." Walking over to Jellal she frowned as she saw where Natsu's attacks had struck, his face was red but wasn't burned severely and his stomach was bruised, she glanced at Natsu from the corner of his eye.

"He was hurting Erza." He mumbled making her sigh but nod.

"The spell that was used on him is similar to what I once used on him." Ultear explained. "It kind of acts like a kind of link magic however it only connects the thoughts not the physical side of it." Natsu nodded. "There's not a whole lot we can do for him Natsu, without knowing who exactly is controlling him or knowing what spell was used." She shook her head. "The only thing that broke the spell the first time around was that he was within the Ethernano of the tower of heaven for so long and my magic couldn't reach him. So until either the one controlling him gives up or Jellal dies there is no stopping the spell." Natsu frowned as he rose his head to look into the sky. "We're going to have to have a long talk about you changing the past Natsu."

"**The kid never follows the rules."** Igneel grumbled. **"Natsu stay here, I'll take this boy far from here, far from Erza. That is what you want, right?"** Frowning as Natsu turned his attention to the ground with a scowl. Ultear was about to speak up before someone else did.

"Where are you taking him?" Erza's soft voice reached their ears.

"Somewhere he can't hurt anyone." Ultear told her. "Jellal's mind has been plagued with darkness."

"Who are you to say that?" Erza questioned. "Jellal's still in there."

"Are you sure about that?" Ultear questioned. "Has the boy you knew ever hurt you before?" Erza flinched at the question, to be honest she knew that the Jellal she knew was gone, replaced with what ever ha plagued his mind, she was only holding onto the memory she had of him. "He needs to be far from anyone he knew, if he is close he could use those close to him and hurt them as well." Erza sniffled at that.

Jellal was her closest friend, he gave her a last name. She honestly believed that she was in love with him, that all shattered when he had succumb to darkness. Ultear turned to Natsu to see him clenching his fists at his side as he glared down into the snow below. She turned to Igneel and nodded, the Dragon spread his wings out wide and held Jellal closely before he ascended into the sky above.

"Oi, what was all that about!?" Gray called over.

"Nothing Gray." Ultear told him. "Igneel will be back to pick Natsu up later, he'll be staying with us until then." Gray nodded before Lyon tackled him into the snow causing another fight between the two. Natsu turned to face Erza who was clutching at the large jumper she was now wearing, tears running down her cheek as she stared at him. Before either Natsu or Ultear knew it, Erza was hugging Natsu and wailing into his shoulder. Ultear gave Natsu a small smile before gesturing for him and Erza to follow her into the house where Ur would be setting up dinner.

* * *

About how timid Erza is in this chapter, you have to remember that when she was in the tower, she was very reserved and shied away from a lot of people trying to be on her own.

Any problems PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was grinning as he hid behind a tree, his pink hair mattered with snow that was falling from the sky, he may not be a kid any more but sometimes he still acted like one, this was one of those times. He had even managed to pull Ultear into the game that they had been playing, even though she had been reluctant to join in at the start, it looked to be that she was having the most fun out of everyone. She never did get to experience a real childhood before, so this was a change for her.

It was only a month after Natsu had ventured to the Tower of Heaven and rescued Erza, she was still with them, staying with Ur and recovering from the time she spent in the tower. She seemed to lighten up every time Natsu came to visit from his training, Ur noticed that and also noticed how much her daughter was keeping a watchful eye on the scarlet girl which only ensued more teasing from the mother.

"Ice Make Birds!" In an instant Natsu was barraged by ice birds that came from Lyon who laughed before running back into the forests making Natsu growl before flames erupted around him destroying the ice that had gathered around him from the attack, melting the snow at his feet to reveal the grass beneath.

"Ice mak-!" Gray shouted as he dashed around a tree before Natsu cut him off.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames flew from Natsu's mouth, the tree it passed being burnt by the flames before they could reach Gray the Ice wizard quickly used his Ice Shield to protect himself from the flames, Natsu was holding back tremendous amounts of his strength as he played the game. He knew that he was stronger now, and knew that he had to be careful, both Ultear and Igneel had told him that with the strength he now possess he needed to be able to use it appropriately, at first he simply whined that he was getting another lecture before Igneel told him that he could hurt his friends which made him reconsider it.

"Haha! You fell for it!" Gray laughed as he pointed directly above him making Natsu look to where Gray was pointing to see Ultear in the tree above the young ice wizard.

"Ice Make Rosen Krone!" Ultear called out making Natsu grin, the only person he didn't have to hold back with along with her mother, Ur. Ultear's ice roses rose up from the ground around Gray who was grinning as they started to head for the Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Exploding Flame Blade!" Ultear's eyes widened as she realised Natsu wasn't holding back on her. Moving his arms in a quick circular motion creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of flames that smashed into Ultear's roses cracking them before the torrent of flames blew past the roses and straight towards both Gray and Ultear.

"Time Arc! Future!" Gray watched with wide eyes as the flames simply flickered out into nothing but embers making Ultear sigh at the close call.

"You cheated!" Natsu shouted stamping his foot, the rules were you were only allowed to use elemental magic.

"You weren't holding back!" Ultear shouted back at him, clearly frustrated at the Dragon Slayer.

"Did we win?" Lyon questioned glancing around the tree he had been hiding behind to see Natsu and Ultear arguing, Gray shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Erza?" The black haired boy questioned.

"Not sure, she was around here somewhe-!" A snowball hit Lyon in the side of the head sending him flying off his feet and into the snow a few meters to the side. Gray looked up at Erza with wide eyes at how hard she had chucked the snowball, dressed for winter in a jumper and long pants, her old ragged eye patch had been replaced with a new one.

She was smiling lightly already holding another compact snow ball in her hand, she may not use elemental magic but she had a hell of an arm. Even snowballs were deadly in her grip. Raising his hands up Gray backed away only for Erza to swing her arm back and send the snow ball straight at Gray's face.

"Future!" The snowball turned into water and splashed Gray in the face making him cry out as the cold water hit him. Natsu was rolling around in the snow laughing as Gray yelled at Ultear shouting that he would of rather have taken the snowball to the face instead of the icy cold water.

"We win." Erza smiled raising her hand up in the victory sign.

"It's a draw." Ultear told her with a smile. "Natsu used to much power, so I needed to use Time Arc to stop him." She explained, Erza pouting at Natsu who grinned sheepishly at her before Erza placed a handful of snow on Natsu head and rubbed it into his hair giggling all the while, Natsu's mouth opened in disbelief before Erza laughed and turned to flee. Natsu immediately chased after her, Ultear shaking her head with a smile as she watched as Erza ran through the trees laughing all the while, Natsu chasing after her.

During this last month that Erza had been with them Ultear had noticed that unlike the first time round Erza hadn't awoken her powers during the Tower of Heaven, Natsu's untimely interruption having caused another change. So Ultear had opted to teach the red head what she knew of re-quip magic, she wanted the once formidable Titania to be that again. Queen of the Fairy's.

Ultear wasn't surprised when Erza picked it up naturally, in fact technically everyone had been reversed in time just Natsu and herself who had cast the spell was aware of it. So Erza had naturally learnt everything about re-quip magic once before so it was coming to her like a second nature. Unfortunately they were unable to buy her magic armour or weapons at this stage, but once they joined Fairy Tail and started making money she didn't doubt that Erza would once again be named Titania.

"AHHH!" Erza's screamed snapped Ultear from her thoughts as she looked up only to see Erza searching frantically for Natsu everywhere she could.

"Erza! What's wrong!?" Ultear called out as Lyon and Gray rushed to the red head's side. "Where's Natsu?"

"A... A... a pink haired maid appeared out of nowhere and took him!" Erza cried making Ultear's eyes widened.

"_Wait... a pink haired maid?"_ Her eyes widened even more. _"I only reversed time in this world... not the celestial spirits world! Virgo took Natsu!" _Ultear just continued to stare off into space. _"This isn't going to be good... that means that the celestial spirits are still contracted to Lucy... even in the past."_

* * *

Celestial Realm.

"Natsu, it's good to see you." Loke smiled as he sat across from the child like Natsu who was grinning at him, Loke still looked exactly the same as the last time Natsu saw him, dressed in his fancy black suit and blue shades which were pushed up into his spiky hair.

"Nice to see a familiar face!" Natsu laughed. "How come you guys didn't get any younger?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side looking at Loke curiously not knowing that even without the reversal of time, celestial spirits didn't age.

"Ultear's spell only affected your realm Natsu, not the spirits." Loke told him, Natsu nodding as he glanced at Virgo who was standing at his side with her eyes closed, hands clasped in her lap as she remained silent.

"Why'd Weird-o abduct me?" Natsu questioned in a hushed whisper.

"It's Virgo." Loke told him with a chuckle, no matter how many times Natsu and Virgo fought together he never truly did learn her name properly. "We wanted to speak with you, we would of brought Ultear along however Virgo decided it be better just to speak with you."

"But it's been over a year, why'd it take so long?" Natsu questioned.

"The Spirit King was deciding on weather we should intervene or not." Loke explained. "Once we saw that you along with Ultear were responsible we pushed to get our plea across to speak with you, it has just been recently that the Spirit King had agreed." Natsu nodding in understanding, knowing that the Spirit King was the big cheese in Loke's world. "I'm going to come straight out and say this Natsu, since I'm sure you don't want to miss out on another three months of training."

"Ah! That's right! Time's like super fast here!" Natsu cried jumping from the couch he was sitting on. "Where's the exit! Igneel's going to kill me if I miss any training!" He cried in panic, Loke chuckling.

"We'll take you back Natsu, just calm down." Loke told him. "We want to ask you something, something important." Natsu turned back to see Loke smiling softly. "We, Lucy's spirits want to make a sub-contract with you." Natsu's eyes widened remembering how Lucy made contracts with her spirits. "In truth we are still contracted to Lucy, but right now her magic power is low, very low. She wouldn't be able to even summon a silver key celestial spirit let alone, one of the Twelve Zodiac. She needs to grow stronger before we are to be placed in her hands once more." He explained.

"I'm not a celestial wizard." Natsu said confused. "I can't summon you."

"We'll teach you." Virgo said speaking for the first time and staring at him. "If you do not accept the Spirit King has no other choice but to place us into the hands of those who once owned us during these times." She told him, Natsu remembering Duke Everlue who once possessed her.

"You'd be helping a lot of us out Natsu, Aries especially." Loke told him. "You'd be also saving the life of a Celestial Wizard..." Loke continued knowing that if Natsu accepted Karen would never grow strong enough and her power would never go to her head meaning that she would live. "So Natsu, what do you say?" Loke questioned.

"I'll do it." Natsu grinned. "You guys are like family! I'll have you back to Lucy in no time!" He cheered. Loke reached into his pocket and pulled out the all to familiar key chain that Lucy always had on her person, it held ten golden keys and six silver keys. Loke watched as Natsu rose his hand to his mouth and bit into it, Loke and Virgo just watched as small trickles of blood rand down from his bite mark.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Loke questioned.

"It's a blood contract right?" Loke face palmed as Virgo smiled.

"It's a verbal contract Natsu. We'll deal with that when the time comes, right now we need to get you back before you miss any more time." Natsu nodded in agreement before Virgo gestured for him to stand and placed a hand on his shoulder, Natsu taking the offered keys from Loke before the two disappeared from the celestial world.

* * *

Forest

"How much time did it take up?" Natsu questioned as they stepped onto the snow.

"Four days." Virgo told him making Natsu hang his head in defeat, one single day in the celestial realm equalled three months in this world, even the short amount of time that Natsu had spent there this time had taken a couple of days and he doubted he'd been there for even an hour. Virgo crouched down to Natsu's now much smaller height and placed her hand in his pink locks and rubbed his head trying to comfort him. He looked up at her and grinned widely. "Shall we form the sub-contract between us now?" She questioned.

"I gotta do that with every spirit huh?" Natsu questioned and Virgo nodded as both stood up. "So how do we do this?"

"Well, I'm the simplest spirit to complete a contract with. I'm ready to come to your beck and call for any reason at any time. Remember I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her Wizard, since you are my current summoner that means you."

"You don't say." Natsu said rubbing his chin.

"I can even return to the form when we first met back when you and the Princess destroyed Duke Everlue's mansion if you'd like." She told him. "I remember you once liked that form."

"Eh? The big massive thing?" Virgo nodded. "Well... I've kinda gotten use to how you look now Virgo, so I guess you can stay as you are." Natsu grinned.

"Well that completes the contract, all but one thing remains." Virgo told him. "What shall I call you?" Natsu thought for a moment. "Shall I call you Master? Natsu? King? Prince?" A grin came to his face as he struck a pose.

"Dragon King overlord!"

"Very well Dragon King Overlord."

"Really!?" Natsu shouted in glee.

"I'm here to please you Dragon King Overlord, in any way that I can." Natsu laughed but shrugged his shoulders.

"Call me what you want to Virgo. I was only kidding about the Dragon King Overlord thing." Virgo nodded.

"Very well Master." She nodded. "Is there anything I can assist you with? Perhaps carry you somewhere? Dig a pit hole? Or perhaps you'd like to punish me?" She questioned.

"You really like that kinda stuff? I hear you say it to Lucy all the time."

"Princess never punishes me." Virgo sighed. "Even when I mess up." She told him.

"Well... I guess."

"You'll punish me Master!?" She asked eagerly, before turning and bending over making Natsu recoil in surprise as her maid skirt hiked up revealing that she was wearing pink underwear the same shade as her hair. Natsu tilted his head to the side at the sight. "Master?" Virgo questioned looking back at him over her shoulder.

"They're the same colour as your hair." Natus laughed making Virgo sweat drop slightly. Sighing she straightened her skirt and stood back up. "I was going to say that if you really badly mess up I can punish you." Natsu told her. "Or if you ask for it... I guess that's normal right?" He questioned, Virgo nodding eagerly at him. "But not all the time." He told her.

"Very well Master. I will agree." Natsu nodded with a grin. "In return I will tell you all of Princess's dirty secrets that she doesn't tell anyone in Fairy Tail."

"Deal!" Natsu laughed as he began to walk through the forest, Virgo looked around before deciding to follow the Dragon Slayer, not having been dismissed by him and feeling no need to venture back to the celestial realm just yet. Soon enough the two exited the clearing to see Ur's small cottage, Erza was sitting on the front porch and her head shot up as she spotted him and a smile grew on her face as she stood up.

"I'm back." Natsu laughed waving at her as she ran towards him.

"Erza's tiny." Virgo whispered making Natsu chuckle before he was engulfed in a hug by the scarlet haired girl.

"You came back!" Erza cried making Natsu smile as she pulled back and wiped the tears the trailed down the left side of her face from her uninjured eye.

"I apologise for startling you." Virgo bowed to her. "I needed to speak with Master as soon as possible, I never meant to bring you disdain." Erza looked at the pink haired young woman before back at Natsu.

"Why is she calling you Master, Natsu?" Erza questioned, her timid nature coming back into effect as she stood in the presence of a stranger, however she did feel somewhat familiar.

"It's a long story, it's alright now Virgo, you can go home." Natsu told the maid who smiled.

"Very well Master." Virgo nodded before Erza watched in awe as Virgo disappeared in a golden light. Natsu turned back to Erza and grinned at her.

"I'm starved, is Ur making lunch?"

"We just finished actually." Ultear said walking over to them noticing the keys in Natsu's hand. "You have Lucy's spirit keys?" Ultear questioned surprised.

"Yeah, I entered a sub-contract with all of Lucy's spirits." He told her, making her eyes widen even further. "Until Lucy's strong enough they needed someone who could summon them." He explained. Ultear nodded before she rose a hand to her forehead, with the spirits still being themselves and this world having reversed everything was beginning to get complicated.

"Well since all you guys ate without me." Natsu grumbled. "I'll get back to Igneel." He said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called out to him, making Natsu look over his shoulder at her. "Welcome back." She smiled causing him to grin.

* * *

Igneel's training.

"**Again!" **Igneel roared growing irritated. Loke and Natsu were panting heavily, the Lion spirit collapsing to his knees as sweat dripped from his forehead, when Natsu summoned him and asked if he wanted to train he had agreed, not knowing the hell Igneel was going to put him through. He was surprised to hear that when Natsu was reversed through time he kept all his magical abilities, just he had a smaller form. **"I said again!"** Igneel roared breathing fire at the two, Natsu standing before Loke and eating the Dragon's flames giving him a much needed magic power boost, instantly Natsu awakened his Dragon Force after he swallowed all the flames.

"Come on old man! Fight me yourself!" Natsu roared, scales forming on his face and arms. Loke's eyes were wide, he had never seen Natsu use Dragon Force before, the magic radiating around him was incredible. Igneel rose a hand up and slammed it down on the boy, Loke's eyes were wide as he watched as Natsu was still standing underneath the massive hand, roaring as he held the massive hand straining under the strength of the massive Dragon, the ground cracking beneath his feet. Igneel rose his hand back up and Natsu reacted instantly, his instincts fueling his thoughts. Dashing to the side he jumped into a tree and launched himself from it's branches, cocking his fist back.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's punched hit directly in the large Dragon's jaw making the Dragon recoil to the side as Natsu landed in the snow for an instant before he jumped again. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Head butting Igneel in the chin the large Dragon roared and breathed fire all over the clearing. Loke had to use all of his strength to get out of the way of the raging Dragon. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu kicked down with all his strength at Igneel's head only to be smacked to the side by Igneel's large clawed hand and sent tumbling across the snow through the flames.

"**Don't get cocky Brat."** Igneel told him as he saw Natsu's Dragon Force fading from him as he rose back up. **"You need to be able to contain the Dragon Force Mode for long-!"** Igneel was cut off by a massive burst of power.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame." Igneel's eyes were wide as the massive ball of Flames rose high above Natsu that was littered with lightning magic along with his flames. Igneel Braced himself as Natsu Leapt into the air bringing the mass ball of magic down on the Dragon. Loke watched as the dragon was engulfed in the massive attack and Natsu was sent spiralling across the snow, a grin on his face as he laid in the same spot. He turned back to see Igneel standing, lightning sparking around him as pillars of smoke rose from his scales.

"**I was talking!"** Igneel roared grabbing a tree before uprooting it and threw it at Natsu who panicked and summoned Virgo who dug a pit around him the second she was summoned and the large tree went flying over the two of them.

"Nice work Virgo." Natsu grinned as he sat up to see Virgo nodding.

"It was my pleasure Master. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Natsu gained a thoughtful look.

"No I think that's ok... unless you wanna bring me some snacks."

"I'll get right on it." Virgo told him before she placed a hand to her chest, her magic circle appearing below he as she dug into the ground.

"Awesome." Natsu laughed as he looked up at the entrance of the hole so far above him and he wondered how was going to get out. With a groan he began to climb his way out.

* * *

With Loke and Igneel

"So you never had the 'talk' with him?" Loke questioned making Igneel let out a low growl making the celestial lion raise his hands up in defence. "Shouldn't he know something about the opposite sex? I mean it is an important part of life you know." Loke added, wandering why Natsu had been so dense to the opposite gender.

"**I have no time to learn about stupid human biology. I'm the great Igneel! I do not need to know it!"** He roared making Loke sigh before patting the large Dragon on the side.

"Don't worry about it." Loke told him. "I get it, it's embarrassing to talk about."

"**Careful puny spirit, your treading on thin ice here."** Igneel growled making Loke chuckle.

"How about this, me being the kinda guy I am, will help you out. Once your training is complete I'll give some Natsu some explanations, maybe get you some grand kids in the future." Loke laughed as Igneel cocked an eyebrow at him.

"**What'd be the purpose?"**

"Well Natsu's really helping us spirits out by being our summoner until Lucy is strong enough, so I figured we'd help him out. If this is what we have to do then it's what we have to do." Loke told him. "Plus, it'll be funny as hell to see how well Natsu deals with females once he understands the concept of sex." He chuckled. "So anything about Dragon relationships I should know about to pass onto Natsu?"

"**Dragons don't have relationships."** Igneel told him, surprising the spirit. **"Mating is a rare occurrence for Dragons, we're too proud to give into the demands of other Dragons."**

"So strength plays a large part in your courtship then?" Loke asked, Igneel huffing in annoyance at the subject they were discussing.

"**Natsu won't have a mating season since he's human, but once Dragon's enter the mating season every twenty years Dragons will come together and fight, the winner usually takes the prize."** Loke sweat dropped at that. **"Depending on the outcome several females can be paired to one male."**

"Every guys dream." Loke chuckled remembering how he had courted many woman in the past. "So, it's alright if I talk with Natsu once you've finished your training."

"**Do what you like."** Igneel huffed. **"If the world is over run by puny pink haired punks, it's on your head."** Loke had to laugh at that before they heard a groan and turned to see Natsu climbing out of the pit Virgo had dug, covered in dirt and sweat.

"That took you a while." Loke told him.

"It's not like you helped!"

* * *

Erza and Ultear.

Erza was holding a sword in her hand as Ultear's small green orb floated around her, her uncovered eye following it's every movement. Her feet moved through the snow as she orb continued to spin around her before it flew at her, Erza swung her sword down slicing the orb straight through the centre, both sides passing her by before rejoining as Ultear reversed it through it's time.

"You're getting better." Ultear smiled from where she was watching Erza. "Now, I want you to attack it first, re-quip another sword, attack and then re-quip your first sword again." Erza nodded as she steadied her breathing once more. Again the orb flew straight at her and was sliced down the middle, almost immediately she re-quipped another sword, replacing her first and swung at the orb again slicing it in half once more. Erza re-quipped another sword before the once more solid ball smacked into her thigh making her cry out and fall to her knees, dropping the sword in the process.

"I think that's enough for now Ultear." Ur said walking out of the tree line into the clearing. "Erza is still recovering, you can't expect her to pick up on this all to quickly."

"N-No, I can keep going." Erza said going to stand however where the magical orb had hit her had already caused a large bruise to form and she cried out as her leg tried to support her weight.

"You couldn't of held back a little?" Ur questioned as she looked over the girls leg.

"Sorry." Ultear said softly. "I guess I just wasn't thinking. We've been at it all day, she was bound to get tired eventually, she's getting a lot better though." Ur nodded, having been watching her daughter teach the red head for some time now.

"I can keep going." Erza said softly.

"What's making you push yourself so hard Erza?" Ur questioned, thinking she might already know the answer to her question. A slight tinge of pink came to Erza's face and she lowered her head and looked away.

"I... I want to pay Natsu back for saving me. He's already so strong, I want to be as strong as him... so I can look out for him like he's looking out for me." She said, her cheeks heating up making Ur smile before glancing over at Ultear to see her with a somewhat thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well you know, to get stronger you also need to let your body heal. This last month you've been resting and training. You've just awakened your magic power Erza, you need to let your body get accustomed to using it." Erza nodded as she lifted her head up. "And you know, you're going to have to fight Ultear when you're stronger, you know that right?" Ur smirked making Ultear raise an eyebrow at her mother.

"W-Why?" Erza questioned with wide eyes, Ultear was super strong her her eyes.

"Because you'll have to fight for Natsu's affections." Erza's face went bright red along with Ultears.

"Mum! I already told you it's not like that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was quiet as they sat around the table. Ultear had her head down as Ur sat quietly at the head of the table, her hair had grown out and was now in twin tails. Lyon and Gray didn't really know what to think of the situation while Erza had been staring at the door since she had sat down, she had opted to keep her hair short since Natsu told her it looked nice.

Today was that fated seventh of July in the Year X777. The day Igneel disappears, for the last six months none had seen or heard from Natsu, no one wanting to interrupt the time that the pink haired Dragon Slayer had left with his father. Ultear didn't like this, in the last three years she had been spending with Natsu she had dreaded this day, Natsu had been so happy to relive this time with his Father, but for it to end the same way it did the first time around... it didn't sit well with her.

"Natsu will be around soon enough." Ur said raising from her chair. "Give him some time and he'll be here." She told them. Lyon and Gray shared a glance with one another, both boys had become somewhat of rivals with one another and Natsu, they knew Natsu was incredibly strong and strived to grow to his strength and were always pushing one another. Natsu only egged them on, telling them that one day he'll fight the both of them at the peaks of their strength.

Erza had been told by Ultear when Natsu had started showing up less and less that his time with Igneel was coming to an end, the red headed girl knew how much Igneel meant to him, sure Natsu told her all the time about how he loved Igneel but something else weighed on her mind. She sometimes had dreams of a saddened Natsu sitting in the rain being approached by a young white haired girl with a red umbrella.

"We should get back to training." Ur said finally opening the front door only to stop and stare with wide eyes as Natsu was walking up the path, a thoughtful look on his face with his arms folded behind his head. To her, he was ten now but the face he held was more mature then a ten year old should ever have. Noticing her standing in the door way he gave her a short wave as he approached, a small bag with a strap over his chest.

"Natsu." Erza spoke softly as she walked up to Ur to see Natsu walking down the path. She walked down the steps of the porch and met him halfway in the snow. He simply grinned at her making her take another step forward and wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry Natsu." Natsu's grin faltered for a moment before hugging her back.

"It's alright." He told her. "I knew Igneel had to leave." He explained as Erza hugged him tighter, clinging him to comfort him, she was just so happy to see him again. Six months was a long time for a young girl. Pulling back she smiled at him only to get that grin he always gave her in return. "Oh, Ur."

"Hmm?" Ur smiled at him.

"Loke, he said he wanted a word with you." Ur gained a puzzled look before Natsu reached for the keys at his waist where he had kept them since receiving them. Opening Loke's gate, the celestial lion appeared and smiled.

"Ah, to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman once more. It warms my heart to see someone as fine as you." Loke smiled as he bowed to Ur.

"Save it, wadda want." Ur told him making Loke face plant the ground, Ur standing there with a hand on her hip an annoyed twitch in her eyebrow at the spirits shameless flirting. "Well, spit it out." Loke cleared his throat as he got back to his feet before glancing at the door to see Lyon, Gray and Ultear standing there then to Natsu and Erza who were giving him questioning looks.

"Ah, well you see. I've been given a task by Igneel to teach Natsu a few things..." Loke told her.

"What is it?" Natsu questioned. "Did he tell you some awesome secret Dragon Slaying magic that'll kick so much ass I'll be king of the world!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"No." Natsu face faulted in the snow at Loke's blunt answer. "It's uh... kinda you know..." He said off handedly trying to not alert Ultear as to what he was trying to do. He knew that she was going to be a big obstacle in the way of his humorous times in teaching Natsu. Ur just raised an eyebrow making Loke sigh. "The 'talk'." He told her making Ur's eyes widened and all was quiet before she burst out laughing holding her sides as she fell to her knees in the snow howling in laughter. Natsu and Erza tilted there heads to the side not understanding the joke. Ultear wandered what her mother was laughing at while Gray and Lyon started fighting after both had stripped and started to insult one another.

"You! You can't be serious! You know their situation right! It's obvious he's already been told!" She held her sides laughing however Loke just shook his head making her stop laughing and stared wide eyed at him. "Seriously?"

"He's as dense as dense can be. I'm not even sure he understands why girls and boys are you know, different." Loke admitted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ultear questioned walking over to them. "Is there something wrong with Natsu."

"Nope! Natsu's fine! No need to worry!" Loke laughed awkwardly patting Ultear on the head making her scowl up at him.

"Loke wants to give Natsu the 'talk'." Ur told her daughter making Ultear go wide eyed and stare at the celestial spirit who hung his head.

"I don't think you're the right person to be giving Natsu information on sex." Ultear stated. "Let mother do it, or me."

"Why would I let you do it, I'm your mother I should be telling you things about sex." Ur told her. "I never got to." She pouted.

"I told Meredy all she had to know." Ultear told her proudly. "Meredy grew up just fine with the knowledge I gave her."

"She also was a raging psycho path with Mummy issues until after Tenrou Island." Loke muttered.

"You want to run that by me again!" Ultear growled, Loke holding his hands up in defence. "Anyway, it is true that Natsu should learn some things... however the infamous playboy of Fairy Tail just doesn't cut it."

"Well Igneel trusted me with it, so I'm going to do it." Loke told her, Ultear planting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him.

"I refuse to let you."

"Well to bad."

"What are they talking about?" Erza questioned as she glanced side long at Natsu.

"Who knows." Natsu shrugged. "Probably something unimportant." Erza nodded.

"I'll do it!" Ultear shouted.

"You're just a kid!" Loke shouted back.

"You're a sleaze!"

"Cut it out!" Ur roared making both Loke and Ultear look at the mother with wide eyes. "Now shut up and sit down!" She gave her best mother glare and both sat down straight in the snow. "Lyon! Gray! Natsu! Erza! Get your asses over here! We're all going to have a discussion!"

"A discussion!? That's so boring!" Natsu whined, however was already sitting next to Loke, the mother glare having hit him just as bad as Ultear and Loke. Lyon and Gray made their way over and sat in the line. Ultear was hanging her head, she didn't want to go through with this.

"_It's bad enough I have to relive puberty."_ Ultear sighed. _"Why do I need the 'talk'?"_

"Alright! Today's lesson. Sex!" Ur grinned placing her hands on her naked hips only in her underwear, apparently Gray and Lyon weren't the only ones with stripping habits. All mouths were wide as they stared at the beautiful figure of Ur, Loke had hearts in his eyes as Ultear screamed.

* * *

Three hours later

Everyone but Natsu and Ur were blushing staring wide eyed at the mother who was still grinning after her sex speech, even Loke had his mouth open a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Ultear was hiding her face in her hands shaking her head back and forth her twin tails shaking wildly around her, embarrased beyond anything she had ever been, her mother was very direct and didn't dodge around anything. Lyon and Gray had their fingers in their ears going 'lalalalalalalala' trying to drown out everything Ur was telling them. Erza was blushing, her entire face was red. The only one who seemed unaffected was Natsu as he was grinning. Raising his hand up Ur smiled and pointed at him.

"Yes Natsu?" Before Natsu could ask his questioned Loke covered his mouth.

"No questions!" Loke shouted. "Let's just... be cool." He said taking a deep breath. "We're going back to the original plan, I'll tell Natsu everything he has to know. Natsu, forget everything you just heard from Ur. Ok?"

"I thought I did well." Ur said. "Right Ultear?"

"Don't speak to me again!" Ultear cried. "You're embarrassing!" Ur chuckled sheepishly. "And put some clothes on!" Ur looked down to see her still in her underwear.

"Hehe."

"Alright, so... let's never speak of this again." Ultear said standing up.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Ur told her slipping back into her pants.

"Wa-wasn't that bad!?" Ultear shouted. "The first forty five minutes, you talked about how to unhook a bra with a snap of the wrist!"

"I figured it'd be important." Ur shrugged. "It's not like we did any practical." Ultear slammed her palm into her face over and over again wishing her mother would be quiet.

"I... I'm not wearing bra's yet." Erza stuttered.

"Don't worry you will, I'll bet you'll grow up to be a real looker Erza." Ur smiled at her. "Then Natsu can practice on you." She winked making Erza's cheeks heat up even more, turning to Natsu he grinned at her making her squeak and bury her head in the snow.

"LALALALALALALA!" Lyon and Gray chorused louder before Ur kicked them both with her fake leg sending them into the snow.

"You two are never going to get anywhere if you continue to act like children!"

"We are children!" Both shouted at her. "Now we're mentally damaged children!"

"Well... this sure isn't how I expected this to turn out." Loke mumbled. "I think I should leave it for a while, give some time for Natsu to think things over." He mused to himself before nodding. He patted Natsu on the shoulder who looked at him. "Later Natsu, I'll speak with you again soon." Loke told him before disappearing in a golden light.

"Well! Time to go!" Natsu laughed jumping to his feet and checking over his bag. Everyone simply looked at him as he went through a mental list of what was in his pack.

"Go where?" Ultear questioned making him raise his head.

"Fairy Tail of course." He grinned at her. "We're in a totally different place from when I met Gramps last time so I gotta head to Magnolia!" He laughed.

"You want to leave now?" Ur questioned.

"Yeah! I gotta do tons of stuff! Look!" He said pulling out a blue book. "It's everything I've gotta do!"

"You wrote it all down?" Ultear asked with wide eyes taking the offered book.

"Well, Virgo wrote it down for me I just told her what to write." Natsu shrugged, Ultear seeing how everything was marked with dates and written very neatly. She came upon a date a few years from now and her eyes widened at what it read. '_Save Lisanna.'_ Staring at Natsu with wide eyes as he continued to go through his bag.

"_He's really thought everything through, he's not even going to care about changing the past. He knows that he can change future events from how they had happened."_ Ultear thought closing the book before smiling lightly. _"There's something I can do to. I'll save Merudy's family and she can live a happy life with them."_

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ur laughed. "We've been saving up for this day so let's go pack and head to Magnolia. It's going to be a long trip since we're leaving Isenberg and heading to Fiore. We'll have to pass through Bosco." Ur informed them. "We'll be there in two weeks travelling by trains."

* * *

Magnolia.

"Are we there yet." Gray groaned as he stepped of the train first. "Is this it or do we have to catch another train?" He questioned throwing his shirt off, having come from an icy cold place he felt that stripping his clothes was normal since it was so damn hot.

"No Gray, this is it." Ur smiled as she stepped off the train after a groaning Lyon. Erza and Ultear soon followed her by a cautious Natsu who was still sure that the train was going to take off with him still on it, trains just hated him. He hadn't suffered great motion sickness during their journey but he had been feeling slightly under the weather whenever the train moved. He had to grin as he immediately recognised the city he had lived in, all he had to do now was join Fairy Tail and everything would be set.

"Natsu." Ultear said as the group began walking up the street, the two Wizards from the future hanging back slightly. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" He questioned glancing at her.

"I need you to keep that we're from the future a secret." Natsu tilted his head. "It'd be a problem if everyone found out about it, so that book you've got. Keep it hidden from everyone alright. Don't let anyone but you or I look at it." Natsu nodded his head. "Also, I know this is going to be hard but don't go trying to beat up Laxus, alright."

"Why! That's the first thing I was going to do!" Natsu whined. "I gotta pay him back for being such a punk when I was a kid!" Natsu cried childishly.

"I'll... I'll give you a present if you don't." Ultear told him, Natsu's eyes widening.

"Really?" Over the last couple of years she found that if she bribed Natsu with something he was more incline to do what she asked. She nodded her head. "What is it!?"

"It's a surprise. Now let's go, we're falling behind and Mum has already gotten it into her head that we're a couple."

"A couple?"

"Yeah..." Ultear mumbled. "Never mind let's just go." Natsu nodded as they walked up the street, catching up with the others as they found their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The group of Wizards all stood before the doors of Fairy Tail, Ur was smiling happily while her two pupils were indifferent about joining. Erza was smiling as Natsu had told her a lot about the guild in the time after he had rescued her from the tower. Natsu was grinning, feeling so nostalgic of being in front of the old guild hall he first entered. It wasn't the massive one after Phantom had attacked no this was the humble guild hall he had grown up in. Ultear was slightly nervous standing in front of the famous guild, to be honest she was excited and nervous at the same time. Here she was about to have grand adventures and she was worried that people of Fairy Tail wouldn't like her.

"How do we go about this?" Ultear questioned.

"There's only one way to enter the guild of Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned walking up to the door and rearing his foot back before kicking the doors in leaving the rest of the group wide eyed as Natsu charged in head first. Soon enough the entire guild hall was a shambling mess as Natsu had started a brawl like any other time he had entered the guild hall, some wandered who the pink haired kid was while others just enjoyed the fight. Soon enough the brawl was broke up by Makarov who looked at Natsu who was grinning up at him from where he was sitting atop of Macao and Wakaba, both men unconscious.

"And just who might you be?" Makarov questioned.

"I'm Natsu!" He laughed. "We've come to join Fairy Tail." Makarov looked to the door to see the rest of Natsu's group wide eyed as they stared, Makarov instantly recognising Ur as a powerful Wizard that had almost been named one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Erza." A familiar voice to the girl called out making Erza's eyes widen at the sight.

"Granpa Rob!" She cried happily as she ran over to the elderly man who she had come to see like family during the time of their imprisonment.

"I was so worried about you, after you flew off with the big red Dragon, I was sure you'd be safe but I still worried." Rob told her as she hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you again my dear."

"I'm glad your safe Granpa Rob." Erza smiled pulling back from the hug. "Igneel told us about Fairy Tail, we're here to join."

"Of course you are my dear, I'm sure you've even learned some magic. I can feel it flowing from you." Erza smiled remembering all the stories that the elderly man had told her about magic. Looking around the guild she saw other familiar faces from the Tower of Heaven, all the kids she had been trapped with had gathered to Fairy Tail with Rob. Sho, Millianna, Wally all her friends.

"Erza." A familiar voice made Erza turn to see Simon smiling at her. She frowned as she saw the eye patch covering his left eye, a small scar noticeable underneath the black fabric. She remembered how he had gotten in during the rebellion on the island. "Granpa Rob said that you would show up here one day." He smiled at her before Erza saw a young girl tugging on Simon's leg and looking up at Erza with wide eyes, instant recognition came to Erza as she remembered the girl, the same girl Erza had helped escape the child hunt in the village of Rosemary. Kagura walked forward playing with her dress as she looked up at the surprised Erza before hugging her. Erza smiled lightly and hugged the young girl back.

"She's been waiting to thank you for some time." Simon told the scarlet haired girl. "You saved her at your own risk. Unfortunately after we were taken our parents were killed. Kagura was staying with a neighbour when I came back to find her. She instantly told me what you had done for her."

"Are you both members of Fairy Tail?" Erza questioned, Kagura still hugging her.

"Kagura's still young, but once she grows up a little she said she'd like to join." Simon told her.

"Your friend is a rowdy one Erza." Rob said making Erza look to see Natsu roaring, flames flying from his mouth as he proclaimed triumph in the brawl. Makarov was trying to get him to calm down encase he burned the building down. That was before Lyon and Gray joined the fray and the three got into a fight, laughing ensued as Makarov sighed in defeat complaining about his old age and mumbling that youngsters would be the death of him.

"Is it always like this?" Ur questioned her daughter in a whisper.

"From what I've heard." Ultear smiled as she watched the going's on in the guild. "It's Fairy Tail."

"Ur Milkovich." Ur looked to see Makarov walking over to her. "I've heard a great many stories about you, what brings you to Fairy Tail if you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, I was looking to set up my little band of ruffians and myself with your guild." Ur told him, surprising the old master. "If that's alright with you that is." Makarov nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Of course, Fairy Tail welcomes all as family, now who might you be miss?" Makarov questioned Ultear.

"Ultear Milkovich."

"Ah, the lovely daughter I presume?" Ur nodded as she ruffled up Ultear's hair. "Well please, come in. Once everything settles down we'll get the guild marks on you and you're free to start taking jobs whenever you want too." Ur nodded and Ultear smiled as Makarov led them through the guild, introducing them to some members of the guild, Ultear recognizing some of them, some were new faces to her.

"Gawking much?" A familiar gruff voice grunted making Ultear turn to see a young teen Laxus standing against the wall with a bored look on his face, music emitting from his headphones.

"Laxus!"

"_Oh no."_ Ultear thought as Natsu jumped atop a table, a couple of patrons yelling at him for getting in their way. _"Why! It's one of the things that I asked him not to do!"_ Laxus cocked an eyebrow at him making Natsu grin.

"Show me what you got!" Natsu laughed.

"Beat it kid." Laxus sighed, glaring slightly in Natsu's direction. "I'm busy." He said closing his eyes as he leaned up against the pillar, Ultear and Ur sweat dropping at that. Ur and her daughter turned back to Natsu to see him with a massive grin on his face.

"Natsu sto-!" Immediately the guild hall filled with mass amount of magical power shocking everyone as Natsu burst into flames, electricity forming in the flames around him as he activated his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, even Makarov stared at Natsu with wide eyes at the power he was emitting. Laxus opened his eyes again to stare at Natsu before reaching up and pulling his headphones down so they rested around his neck.

"Impressive Brat." Laxus smirked before his own magic power increased and he was surrounded in golden lightning which sparked around him. "This might actually be fun."

"Whoa! No! Hold up now! No need for this!" Makarov cried sliding in between the two, the magic power radiating between the two was enormous, he feared that if the two fought then Magnolia would charge the guild for the damage fee's. They only had so much free collateral damage a year from the Mayor of Magnolia!

"Outta the way Gramps." Laxus smirked cracking his neck as he walked forward. "I got this twerp."

"Laxus! Stand down!" Makarov ordered however the face splitting grin on Laxus's face at the prospect of a new challenge only made him that much more excited to battle against the fellow Dragon Slayer. "At least keep it cheap!" Makarov cried as he saw the two Dragon Slayers ready to duke it out in the middle of the Fairy Tail guildhall, he had the strange suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time he was going to have to go to the Mayor about collateral damage.


	5. Chapter 5

**According to the Fairy Tail wiki page which I've been using the timeline from, the Strauss siblings didn't join Fairy Tail till X778, but so many of you guys reviewed saying you wanted to see them this chapter I'm going to make it so that they joined earlier, no specific date just before everyone else. I'll explain why they weren't in the last chapter in this chapter. Although it's a pretty weak excuse...**

**Quick Question I want to ask, does anybody know when the Sun Village was turned to ice? I know it was when Flare was a kid but it's hard to determine time with the seven year time skip and all.**

* * *

The fight didn't last in the confines of the Fairy Tail guild for very long, both Wizards had thrown strong spells at one another blowing out a wall which caused mass panic within the guild. Laxus's excitement at a strong opponent, even if it was a ten year old brat, was growing. Now they were currently running down two side streets that ran parallel to one another, blowing massive spells at one another, Laxus using his lightning form to dodge all of Natsu's quick but powerful attacks.

Natsu was having the time of his life, sure he was causing mass damage and confusion among the citizens of Magnolia but he was having fun, this was the first time he had ever gone head to head with Laxus and hadn't suffered a quick defeat, except for that one time back when they fought in the Cathedral but that didn't count cause he had Gajeel's help.

"Come on Laxus!" Natsu laughed running up atop of a cart before jumping onto a shop sign then climbing up onto a building and grinning down at him. "I know you can do better then that!" He laughed again as Laxus stared up at him, lightning raging around his form. "You're a Dragon Slayer so bring it on!" Laxus's eyes widened at that, how did this kid who had barely been in the guild for twenty minutes, know that he was a Dragon Slayer?

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted making Laxus's eyes widened at the massive build up of magic power before it was blasted at him, the massive torrent of flames littered with lightning headed straight for him. Transforming his body into lightning once more Laxus flew straight to his left as the massive flame attack struck where he had been before blasting through the building across the street, still in his lightning body he flew up to Natsu's height appearing in the air above him, his fist cocked back.

"Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!" Laxus had gathered a large amount of lightning around his right fist, bending his arm back before he extended the fist forward in a punching motion, his golden Magic Seal appeared before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, was generated and rapidly fired towards Natsu who was wide eyed, not expecting Natsu's speed in his lightning form to be so great. The lightning enhanced magical fist struck Natsu sending him flying off of the building he had climbed up on and across the street crashing into a store.

"Damn kid." Laxus muttered as he rolled his shoulder as he looked down into the building Natsu had crashed intp. "How'd he know so much?" Music still resonated from the headphones around his neck.

"I guess that's all you got." Laxus narrowed his eyes as he looked down to see Natsu climbing his way out of the rubble of the wrecked store, a grin on his face as he looked up at him. _"__He's not as strong when he was __this age__ I guess." _Natsu chuckled as he sat on the rubble looking up at Laxus. _"__Still pretty tough though."_

"Who the hell are you kid?" Laxus questioned.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu laughed as he stood up sensing the magic power gathering around Laxus as his body began to grow in bulk, his shirt beginning to rip before it shredded as his body grew in mass his now large arms being covered in scales, the building beneath him crumbling as it was burst full of lightning.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus roared as he landed on the ground sending a massive burst of lightning from his mouth which Natsu responded to in kind.

"Flame Dragon's Roar!" Both Dragon Slayer attacks melted into one another causing a crater to form in the ground where it connected. As the two attacks died down, young boy and teenager crashed together in a multitude of fists, covered in lightning and flames as they punched and kicked at one another. In this aspect, Laxus had the overpowering force and form to beat Natsu however the Dragon Slayer had something else.

The blonde haired teen was blown back as a massive burst of magic power flew from the pink haired boy, Laxus looked up to see Natsu standing there, the bricks beneath his feet cracking underneath the heat he was emitting, the magic swirling around his body when he came to his face his eyes widened, Dragon Scales had begun to form as a grin covered Natsu's face, a feral look in his black eyes. Laxus stood to his feet and released even more magic power only to hesitate as he saw the image of a great red dragon form behind Natsu.

"_What the!"_

"It's over Laxus!" Natsu roared his entire body and the surrounding street swirled with burning red hot flames. "Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Natsu propelled himself towards Laxus, leaving behind a massive wake of flames before hitting Laxus in the gut with a devastating head butt. Laxus eyes were wide as he roared in pain, the two flying down the main street of Magnolia leaving flames in their path that spread through the streets. When the two hit the ground it was in the courtyard of Fairy Tail. Natsu sat up with a grin as Laxus was unconscious, his mass body modifications disappearing as Natsu's scales scaled as he deactivated Dragon Force.

"You idiots!" Makarov cried seeing the destruction the two had caused in their battle. "I need a drink." He sobbed entering the guild and heading straight for the bar.

"He beat Laxus."

"No way, Laxus was so powerful, he's going to take the S-class exams soon."

Whispers filled the area as Natsu collapsed back onto the ground as he grinned from ear to ear, staring at the sky before his vision was filled with the angry face of Ultear making him shrink beneath her gaze, his scarf covering up half of his face.

"I asked you two things!" She shouted at him before continuing to berate him over and over again as everyone laughed. Ultear pulled Natsu into the guild by his ear causing more laughter as Ur made it known that Ultear was crushing on the Dragon Slayer making the guild laugh harder as Ultear cried that it wasn't true.

This only caused Ultear and Erza to form an argument about why it was only logical for Ultear to have a crush on Natsu which brought Ultear to bring out the facts of Erza's crush on Natsu causing more laughter in the guild and for Erza to hide in embarrassment behind Rob who was chuckling at the liveliness of the guild hall.

"Oh no!" Natsu cried jumping to his feet after having received his guild stamp from Makarov who was still drowning his sorrows in his mug of beer, Macao and Wakaba patting the old man on the back as they also drowned their sorrows at being beaten by a ten year old. A young girl in a yellow chequered dress who Natsu instantly recognised as Cana walked up to him.

"Is everything ok?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"No! I've gotta go find Wendy!" He shouted pulling at his hair. "I don't even know where to find her! Grandeeney is god knows where by now and it's been two weeks!" He cried gaining Ultear's attention as she looked up, Cana tilting her head not knowing in the slightest what the Dragon Slayer was going on about. Dashing for the request board Natsu quickly took a job and headed straight for the door.

"Natsu wait!" Ultear called out for him making him stop and turn back as she approached him. "Look, I know that you want to see Wendy again, that she's alone but remember. You may not find her for a long time. She'll be with Edolas Jellal now." She whispered. "He'll take care of her, you remember where Cait Shelter was don't you?" Natsu nodded. "Then, when we know for certain Wendy is there, we'll go see her. It's more logical to do that then go searching god knows where for her. Right?"

"I guess." Natsu said slumping forward.

"Plus, we need to get a house."

"A house? What for?"

"To live in stupid." Ultear said bopping him on the head. "Mum has already been asking around to see if there are any cheap places to rent for the time being that will fit all of us, that's until we all know what we're doing." Ultear smiled. "Plus, we're going to have to stay somewhere."

"I guess." Natsu said folding his hands behind his head before he felt a small tug on his shirt making him turn around to see a shy blue haired girl, her hair reaching down to her shoulders, she wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe down the middle with a brown skirt and sandals. "Levy!" The girl squeaked at Natsu's greeting.

"U-um... how do you know my name?" She questioned timidly, Ultear sighing as she hung her head.

"_Great Natsu, just shout at the top of your lungs that you're from the future, it'll cause no panic at all."_ Ultear sweat dropped.

"Gehehe! You just look like a Levy." Natsu told her making Ultear face palm, that was his great excuse?

"C-Could... may I have t-that request?" She questioned motioning to the job Natsu had snatched off the board. "I... I had planned on doing that one today." She said as she fidgeted nervously under his questioning stare. "B-But if you want to do it, that's fine!" She said raising her hands up. "I... I don't want to be a bother." Natsu looked at the job he had pulled off the board before grinning and holding it out to her.

"Here!" He laughed.

"R-Really?" She questioned, Natsu nodding his head. "Thank you." She bowed.

"It's fine!" Natsu laughed. "You're really shy huh Levy?" The blue haired girl rose the request notice to cover the lower half of her face. "That's really cute!"

"Alright lover boy! Let's go!" Ultear said grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt and beginning to drag him away, Levy was standing there, her cheeks growing red as she watched as Natsu was pulled away, however he waved at her making her squeak and run off and hid behind Cana with the request Natsu had given her. Ultear shoved Natsu into a seat and demanded he stay where he was making him scowl at her mumbling that she should know what he was going through, he was an old geezer after all. It only caused Ultear's eye to twitch at being called a man by the Dragon Slayer again

"Alright where is he!" Laxus roared kicking the door from the infirmary down covered in bandages, Natsu looking up at the sound of the older Dragon Slayer. He grinned before Ur wrapped him him a head lock and pulling him back down into his chair making him struggle in her grip.

"Destroy any more of Magnolia Natsu and we might just get kicked out of town least of all Fairy Tail and on our very first day. Wouldn't want that happening now would you?" She questioned, Natsu gaining a thoughtful look. "Save it for another day, wait till Laxus gets stronger and challenge yourself a bit." She told him.

"Fine." Natsu pouted going limp in the mother's grip.

"Good boy." She smiled ruffling up his hair making him pout at her. "Ah, you're so cute, I just know that when you you'll grow up you'll be beating them off with a stick, just remember to keep my dear little Ultear in your heart." Natsu tilted his head as he looked up at her. "Just remember, break her heart and I'll break your legs." She smiled at him making him shrink in her grip, her arms still holding him in a headlock as her smile reminded him of a younger Mira when she threatened to cook him if he ever hurt Lisanna when they... were... younger.

"We're back!" A shout came from the door making Natsu pale as he saw Mirajane standing there with a grin covering her face dressed just as she use to in a black tank top, black short shorts and thigh high black socks with heavy boots, her hair pulled up in a pony tail with a black bow. He shrunk further back into Ur's chest as Mira walked through the guild, Lisanna and Elfman dressed as they use to as well, Lisanna in her pink dress with the red stripe and Elfman in his blue suit. "Haha! What the crap happened to you! You look like a mummy!" Mira bellowed with laughter after catching sight of Laxus. "You the reason Magnolia's all screwed up?"

"Beat it ya brat!" Laxus snarled at her, Mira's eye twitching as a dark aura began to emit around her scaring anyone in the vicinity. "Natsu! Get your ass out here! I want a rematch!" Natsu continued to back into Ur's chest before he slipped out of her arms and bolted for the door. "There you are!" Laxus shouted running across the guild, enhancing his fist with lightning before he was punched by a massive fist, Makarov having used his Titan magic sending him crashing through the guild hall tables, chairs and patrons all being caught up in the Lightning Dragon Slayers path of collision.

"You two are banned from ever fighting within the area of Magnolia ever again!" Makarov roared. "You almost destroyed half the city!"

"We didn't?" Natsu questioned making Makarov roar in frustration.

"No! No you did not! But any more and I would have had to sell my soul just to pay for what you two hooligans could of destroyed!" Natsu grinned sheepishly before he came face to face with Mira herself, she had slid over and blocked his view from Makarov.

"Who are you, shrimp?" Natsu paled slightly, he still had nightmares of the days when he was a kid, running for his life while Mirajane chased after him, threatening to kill him over simple matters like being friends with Erza, being on the same team as Erza, hanging out with Erza, being beaten by Erza, ruining her fight with Erza... you know what, most of the stuff that Mira picked on him for was because of Erza!

"Leave Natsu alone." Speak of the she devil and she will appear. Mira turned and looked over her shoulder to see Erza standing there in a set of armour she had taken to wearing as her normal attire during the time of her training with Ultear and Ur.

"And just who might you be tin can?" Erza growled as she narrowed her eyes at Mira. "Am I upsetting your boyfriend?" She smirked as she noticed Erza's cheeks heat up.

"H-H-He's not my B-B-Bo-Boy..."

"Boyfriend?" Mira smirked. "Come on, you can say it. Sound it out, Boy... Friend." She teased making Erza puff her cheeks up but continued to glare at Mira, it was the cutest Natsu had ever seen Erza, even her little scream back on Galuna Island didn't match this level of cuteness. "Well if he's not your boyfriend." She looked over her shoulder at Natsu. "He's kinda cute, I might keep him."

"You can't!" Erza growled.

"What she said!" Natsu yelled before he got a backwards kick in the face from Mira.

"Shut up, this is girl talk." Mira told him before turning back to Erza. "If he's not you boyfriend, then he's fair game right?"

"He's younger then you!" Erza told her.

"How would you know, you don't know how old I am." She smirked.

"Ah Mira..." Lisanna said off to the side.

"Now now Lisanna, I'm arguing with fire crotch." Mira told her not aware of the Dragon Slayer rising up behind her. "So shh."

"But Mira..."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Mira's eyes shot wide open as she was enveloped in flames sending her flying straight into Erza knocking the two of their feet and both were sent flying back through the guild hall. Natsu stood there grinning before he paled and all signs of his grin disappeared. "Levy! Let's go do that job together!" Natsu called out before racing over to Levy grabbing the shy blue haired girls hand and dragging her out of the guild hall leaving everyone speechless.

"Gah! Get off of me you cow!" Mira yelled as Erza laid across her stomach. "I'ma beat that kid so bad!"

"Ah Mira, you know that kids the one who beat up Laxus right?" Macao questioned making Mira pause.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Awesome! I beat the crap outta the kid I gain toughest spot in Fairy Tail!" She laughed manically.

"What about Gildarts?" Wakaba asked causing Mira to turn to face him.

"Nobody cares about that old goat!" She roared before heading for the door only for Makarov to stand in her way. "Move it Gramps! I got a kid to beat up!"

"No, I fear anyone who fights with Natsu will cause tremendous amounts of damage to Magnolia, so it is forbidden!" He ordered making Mira scowl. "Unless you're out of the city." He added.

"He said he's going on a job right?" Mira asked, nods were given from the patrons of Fairy Tail. "That means he's leaving town!" She laughed.

"Actually, he and Levy took a job here in Magnolia for the mayor." Makarov explained.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Natsu groaned next to Levy who was still blushing from when Natsu had called her cute earlier, only to add to the fact that he had held her hand all the way to the Mayor's house, so here she sat red faced, Natsu groaning next to her as she filled out paperwork for the Mayor of Magnolia.

"Thank you again for this Levy." The mayor cried.

"It's quite alright." Levy told him. "Taxes are due when taxes are due." She smiled at him.

"You are the youngest Wizard I've ever had do my taxes, you are really amazing Levy." He smiled at her. "I see you also brought a friend with you today."

"He's a new member of Fairy Tail, he joined just today." Levy told him.

"Quite a day to join, those damn Wizards almost tore up half my city." Natsu shrunk in his chair at that. "When I find out who did it there will be hell to pay!" Levy laughed nervously as she saw Natsu shrink in his seat. She quickly finished up the paperwork before handing it to the mayor.

"Here you go, all done." Levy told him.

"Right, now here is your payment." He smiled as he gave her the amount that was on the request. "Stick with Levy young man, she may be shy but she's really smart and dedicated to her work." Natsu grinned at Levy making her blush and turn away from him. The two young Wizards walked out of the Mayor's building, Natsu with his arms folded behind his head as they walked down the street.

"You're really strong Natsu." Levy said as they walked making the Dragon Slayer glance at her. "I'm only good at word stuff."

"I'm sure you'll get stronger to Levy!" Natsu grinned at her. "One day you'll be awesome!"

"R-Really?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered as they headed back to Fairy Tail... which was in mass chaos. Natsu and Levy stood at the entrance to the guild seeing Mira and Erza grappling with one another. Lyon and Gray were fighting in their underwear as per usual however they had dragged several others into the fray causing a brawls while a whole bunch of male patrons were standing around Ur who had unconsciously started stripping like her two pupils. Ultear was currently under a table rocking back and forth wanting the nightmare of her mother's embarrassment to end.

Natsu had to grin widely, he had missed the brawls of Fairy Tail in this last couple of years since he and Ultear had reversed time. He got to see all of his friends again as kids, these times were some of the best times in Fairy Tail, growing up with his friends, fighting and forming friendships. He got to relive it all again and he couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyone seen the fire breathing twerp!" Mirajane shouted raging through the Guild Hall leaving behind a war path. In the year that had passed since Natsu had joined she hadn't been able to get the chance to get Natsu out of Magnolia to fight, not once, and if he was out of town she had no idea about it. It was like he was deliberating avoiding her, and she hated him for it. She wanted him to take his thrashing like a man! Not hide from her!

"He's out for a walk." Ur said relaxing back on her bar stool from where she sat next to Cana who had taken to looking up to the older woman like a role model, why? Anyone's guess, Ur wasn't the most respectable adult in Fairy Tail, or Magnolia for that matter. "Not sure where." She shrugged.

"Aren't you his guardian! Do something about that good for nothing, fire breathing, clothing wearing monkey!" Mira roared at her making Ur laugh heartedly.

"You think anybody can control that good for nothing brat?" Ur questioned. "He moved out of our place we found within the week of us all moving in." Mira growled and glared at her. "Hey, if you're going to ask anybody about his whereabouts ask his little harem he's been collecting." She smirked.

"Mum! It's not like that!" Ultear roared at her mother from cross the room causing the guild to erupt into laughter, pretty much everyone assumed the dark haired girl harboured some feelings for the Dragon Slayer, all knew Erza did who tried to deny it before finally accepting that everyone didn't believe her and just blushed and looked away whenever prodded about it. Even Simon teased her about it, sure Simon himself harboured feelings for the young girl but the heart wants what the heart wants. He wasn't about to step in the way of Erza's happiness no matter how much Kagura tried to get them together, in her young age she was a romantic.

"Oh shush dear, we all know you secretly love Natsu." Ultear glared at her mother however couldn't stop the slight tinge of pink rising in her cheeks. "I'm rooting for you."

"Don't!" Ultear shouted.

"What's a harem?" Erza questioned making Ur go bug eyed before she burst out laughing holding her sides, falling off her chair rolling around laughing with half the guild leaving the younger half simply staring at the laughing adults wandering what the hell there problem was.

"Erza's not that funny." Mira snorted before getting a glare from the red head. "You wanna go red!" She shouted.

"Bring it on you goth!" Erza shouted back at her, a simple year in Fairy Tail and she had begun to pick up an attitude whenever it came to Mirajane, they didn't even know why they picked a fight with one another half the time, it was like a natural instinct to insult one another or to randomly fight and cause complete and utter chaos in the guild. Everyone sighed as the two once again got in a fight that could bring down the walls of Fairy Tail if it escalated.

"Who knew Erza could be so scary." Wally said shrinking behind a tipped over table with Sho and Millianna.

"Yeah, Big sis can really pack a punch." Sho nodded his head in agreement as Mira and Erza's fight continued on within the guild.

* * *

Magnolia East Forest.

Aries stood awkwardly in the forest as she watched Natsu glare at a tree before turning his attention back to another tree. Aries had been summoned a short while ago and Natsu had yet to speak with her, this was how she had found him when she had been summoned. She was nervous, even more so then normal. This was her first time ever being properly summoned by the Dragon Slayer, the official first time was when he had made the sub-contract with her, Loke told her he was a nice guy however the way he was glaring at the trees she was thinking otherwise.

"U-Um... Mr Natsu... sir?" Aries questioned timidly making Natsu turn back to her with a questioning look in his childlike eyes. "I-Is... is there anything I can help you with?" She asked shyly. "If I can't I'm sorry... I'm not a very offensive spirit..." She told him with a bow.

"You're perfect!" Natsu grinned at her making her look up to him with a blush on her cheeks. "Just give me a minute, I'm just trying to remember." He told her turning abck to the trees, tilting his head before turning to another tree.

"S-Something about the trees?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Happy fell out of one of these trees... I just can't remember which." He told her. "I was beating pictures of Gray and Erza since they were losers back then." He grinned. "But now I don't know which tree I trained on."

"I-I'm not sure how much help I'll be, I wasn't a-around back then." She told him.

"That's fine!" Natsu laughed. "You can make a soft landing for him if I don't catch him right? I wouldn't want to the egg to break. My little buddy's inside." He grinned at her making her eyes widen before nodding eagerly, she could do that. She watched as he opened the book in his hand before sitting in front of a tree and watched as he read it over for a while.

"Natsu! Fight me you fire breathing gecko!" Mira's roar could be heard from within the trees making Natsu pale, however his anger began to boil at the gecko comment, that was just rude and uncalled for. "Here little lizard! I've come to give you your much deserved thrashing!" Aries gulped nervously as she shrunk in on her self.

"What does she want?" Natsu questioned allowed clearly not amused by the presence of the Demon of Fairy Tail. "I'm busy." He mumbled standing up placing the book in his pocket. "Hey Aries, if you see a large blue egg with strange patters like Dragon Scales on it, catch it for me. Kay?"

"O-Okay."

"I'ma teach Mira a lesson for calling me a gecko." Natsu mumbled storming off into the woods leaving Aries who looked curiously up into the trees wandering if the egg was lodged in a branch. Natsu trudged through the underbrush of the forest before picking up Mira's familiar scent however he was to late when she launched out of a tree and tackled him to the ground.

"Haha! Got you ya brat! Time to face the music!" Mira laughed pulling her fist back to start to lay into him, however she wasn't expecting Natsu to be engulfed in flames making her jump off of him and land on her feet a few meters off to the side. "So you finally ready for a fight!?"

"Gramps said I wasn't allowed to fight anyone in the city." Natsu told her as he stood up.

"We're in the forest! I don't hear the old coot shouting any rules about fighting in a forest!" Mira told him. "Now bring it on! I'm sick of you dodging all of my attempts to kick your ass! I beat you I get strongest title in Fairy Tail!"

"What about Gildarts?" Natsu questioned.

"What? How do you even know Gildarts? You've been in the guild what a year now? You've never met him before."

"Ok, then what about Gramps?"

"Master doesn't count, he's one fo the ten Wizard saints, nobod is at his level." She explained. "Now we going to fight or what?"

"Why not fight Laxus?" He questioned. "I mean, you want to beat me to prove that you're stronger then Laxus right?" He questioned slipping into his fighting stance before a grin came to his face. "Or is it you can't beat Laxus and want to beat a kid instead?" Mira's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, Natsu for his part managed to hold his ground instead of running for his life in fear, that was the kinda look that showed Mira was pissed. You never wanted Mira pissed at you.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm going to beat the crap outta Laxus to prove to you I can!" She growled at him. "I'll be back to kick your ass as soon as I'm done with that jerks!" Natsu tilted his head as Mira stormed away, perhaps goading her into a fight with Laxus... wasn't that best possible idea. Eh! That didn't matter to Natsu right now he had to find his little buddy! Racing off back into the forest Natsu caught Aries scent and headed for it only to find pink wool everywhere.

"Aries!?" Natsu called out as he walked into the clearing. "You find Happy?" He asked not getting any response from the celestial spirit. "Oh no! Aries ate Happy and or is going to eat Happy! I gotta find her and make her cough him up! You don't cook Happy! He may look like a tasty egg but he's not!" Natsu cried running through the pink wool trying to find Aries before catching onto her scent which lead out of the forest back towards Fairy Tail.

Racing through Magnolia straight up the main street that would lead to Fairy Tail he watched as the front of the guild doors blew open and for Mira to come flying out of it in a blast of magical power, a pissed of Laxus standing in the door way lightning buzzing around him as the patrons within sighed.

"Get lost ya brat, like I'd lose to you." Laxus told her before noticing Natsu and scowled. "Natsu get your ass over here!" He shouted his hand filling with Lightning.

"Bite me!" Natsu shouted as Mira rose up a dark expression on her face.

"Satan Soul." Mira said before a dark magic circle appeared above her.

"_Shit."_ Natsu cursed as Mira was enveloped in dark magic. _"Sorry Gramps." _ Natsu thought as he raced forward, igniting his hands with flames, he could see the grin on Laxus's face forming as the three powerful Wizards all radiated high levels of magic power. Natsu jumped over Mira's tail before dashing forward however was shocked when Mira gripped the back of his scarf and hefted him off his feet and throwing him backwards.

"He's mine brat!" Mira shouted before flying forward tackling Laxus into the guild hall. Natsu skidded across the ground seeing Mirajane and Laxus fighting in the guild hall, Mira giving it everything she had which caused Laxus to fight back, the guild was in chaos and Natsu caught sight of pink hair within and his eyes widened.

"Happy! I'm coming to save you!" Natsu cried out before running into the fray. Dodging lightning from Laxus's Dragon Slayer attacks and Mira's evil spark attacks he made his way through the guild before stopping dead in his tracks, everything was quiet... too quiet. For a fight of this magnitude... there should be screams from Fairy Tail's regular patrons, explosions because of the magic, cheers from the more brave Fairy Tail members and betting should play a large part in what was going on as well. So why wasn't there?

"U-Um... Mr Natsu... I found the egg." Aries whispered shrinking behind the large egg and hiding behind it, simply glancing around it. "I-I'll be going now." She said before Natsu watched as she disappeared in a golden glow. Swallowing nervously Natsu turned and paled as he saw Mirajane and Laxus both glaring at him, he was the reason they were fighting and right now... both knew it.

"Don't even think about it!" A roar came from within the guild causing the three to look to the Master a dangerous glint in his eyes. "If you do not release the magic power you have right now! I'll have no choice but to make you endure... 'that'." He glared making the three of them pale, even Laxus. "Now be good little children and behave!" He roared.

"Damn it Gramps!" Laxus roared releasing his magic power. "What's wrong with me beating the brats skull in!?"

"It costs me money!" The short guild master yelled at him.

"_Sure thanks Gramps, not like my skull is full of brain or anything... wait did I just insult myself?"_ Natsu thought. _"I'm such an idiot."_ His eye twitched as he realised he insulted himself for the second time. _"Brain! Stop thinking this is all your fault! See what happens when you let me think you moron! You suck!"_

"Is he alright?" Lisanna questioned standing next to her sister who had reverted back from her Satan Soul takeover.

"Is he ever?" Mira questioned with a huff.

"Hey Natsu." Natsu looked up to see Lisanna smiling at him. "Who was that girl who brought in the egg, was it your girlfriend?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"No." Natsu told her, remembering all the teasing Lisanna had done when they were kids. "She's a celestial Spirit."

"So how do you know a celestial spirit?" Mira questioned. "You don't use that kinda magic."

"Yeah I do." Eyes were wide all around, most didn't know that Natsu was holding onto several powerful gate keys. "That was Aries, one of the twelve Zodiac." He told them as he pulled the keys from under his shirt where he kept them. "See?" He showed Mira who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Why are we only finding out about this now!?" Mira roared.

"You didn't ask." Natsu huffed.

"If it wasn't for 'that' I'd be kicking your ass right now." Mira growled at him.

"As much as I'd like to fight you Mira, I have more important things to do." Natsu said making alot of the patrons of Fairy Tail drop their jaws in shock. Natsu lived for fighting.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Mira questioned.

"Hatching an egg!" Mira's eye began to twitch, he found that an egg was more important then her kicking his ass? Oh that kid was so going to get it one of these days.

"Natsu, do you even know how to look after an egg?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned at her. "Want to help?" He asked making Lisanna's eyes wide.

"No way! You're not hanging out with Natsu, Lisanna!" Mirajane shouted.

"But Mira." Lisanna whined. "I want to look after the baby, I've never raised an egg this big before, I want to know what hatches from it." She gave her best pouting face to her sister making Mira scowl and turn away.

"Fine, be home before dark." She huffed making Lisanna smile widely before running over to Natsu.

"You better hurry up~" Ur sang in a teasing tone to her daughter that was sitting next to her as they watched the large group of kids gather around the egg that Aries had brought in, all talking about what it could be. "I hear that when kids look after things like this, they end up forming relationships further ahead in life. Lisanna's probably going to be grooming him for marriage in just a few short years." Ultear's eye began to twitch as she looked up at Ur with a glare. "Just saying and if it's not Lisanna, then maybe Erza, possibly Levy I've seen the way that little bookworm looks at Natsu when she's reading her books. It's so darn cute." Ur sighed. "Soon enough Cana will be gunning for him, I just know it." She grinned.

"Why do you constantly think I have a thing for Natsu, Mother?" Ultear questioned. "It just so happened that we reversed time together, which in fact should of never happened and technically we should be dead." She informed her. "I'm still wandering how it has all worked out this way." She mused more to herself then Ur.

"Ultear, stop being an adult for once." Ur chided her. "You're a kid, you have the chance to be a kid so do it." She told her softly. "Don't grow up before you have to, you've already done that once."

"I can't... not until I've righted a wrong." She told her. "Then... maybe." Ultear spoke softly.

"You'll be lonely without her, you know that right?" Ur told her.

"I can't just let her family die so I won't be lonely." Ultear told her. "That's not right. Meredy deserves to be with her family, not ripped from them. It's a mothers duty to do what is right for the ones they call children." Ultear told her with a smile. "It's why you gave me to the Magic Bureau after all."

"This time you came home." Ur smiled before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mum, people are watching." Ultear said with an embarrassed blush.

"It's also the mothers duties to embarrass their children as much as possible!" Ur laughed. "Natsu!" Ultear's eyes went wide as her face was buried in her mother's breasts, Natsu turning to face the two. "Ultear said she loves you!" Ur smiled at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Ultear ran screaming from the guild as everyone laughed, Natsu simply tilted his head to the side wandering what she was talking about, everyone in Fairy Tail loved one another why would Ultear need to say that?

"_Damn brat, Loke is going to have to have that 'talk' with him sooner rather then later."_ Ur huffed. _"I still don't understand why I can't do it, I think my 'talk' was very informative. Maybe I should become a sex-ed teacher..."_ She mused before noticing Cana sit on the stool next to her with a smile. "Hey Cana, do you know about the birds and the bees?" She smiled.

"Ah... yes?" Cana questioned. "I know a lot of kinds of birds... although I don't know what kinda of bees there are." Ur smirked as she placed a hand on the young girls shoulders.

"Let me explain it to you, it has nothing to do with animals. Barkeep! Beer!"

* * *

"How's this!?" Lisanna cheered reverting from her large bunny form after making a hut out of straw.

"Perfect!" Natsu cheered. _"Just like I remember it... although..."_ He glanced to his side to see Erza standing next to him with a smile on her face. _"Erza wasn't here last time..."_ He thought to himself. Erza turned, noticing his eyes on her and smiled at him, Lisanna pouting at the look she was giving him. Gripping Natsu by the arm, which was supporting the large egg along with his other arm, so she wasn't that forceful as she pulled him along.

"Come on Natsu, let's check the inside out." Lisanna told him.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered rushing into the small house he remembered so fondly. Erza watched as the two ran inside the house, kicking at the dirt awkwardly she looked around the area, it was a pretty nice area. A blush rose in her cheeks as she imagined her and Natsu building a house out here together with their five children... she should really stop reading those kinda books.

"You coming in or what?" Natsu questioned sticking his head outside the small hut.

"Ah.. I have other things to do Natsu!" Erza told him, her face the same colour as her hair. "A... A... job! That's right! A big job! I'll be back! Just wanted to make sure you two made it out here... alright..." She said, she even knew it sounded forced and awkward.

"Oh... well thanks!" Natsu grinned making Erza smile holding back a groan, he had no idea of the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Stay safe!"

"Will do Natsu, bye Lisanna." Erza called out.

"Bye." The younger girls voice came from within the hut, a small trace of joy in it that Erza picked up on making her frown as she turned and walked away from the small straw hut. Natsu crawled back to where they had set up Happy's egg and Natsu grinned as he saw it. Lisanna was smiling at him as she watched as a warm smile came over Natsu's face, not his usually goofy grin or his victory smirk. No this was the smile of someone who knew what was coming, Lisanna just didn't know what yet.

"So, what kind of egg do you think it is?" Lisanna questioned looking over the strange markings. "Do you think it's a Dragon's egg?" Natsu tilted his head as he looked around the large egg to see her smiling at him.

"I wish." Natsu grinned faking knowing what it was, taking some of Ultear's advice had come through. "But Dragon's eggs have to be much bigger, I mean Igneel was massive!" He laughed. "This egg isn't even bigger then his finger nail."

"Well I bet it's the cutest little creature ever." Lisanna smiled. "So how come you wanted to me to help you and not one of the other girls?" Lisanna questioned, fidgeting slightly where she sat.

"Well why not you!?" Natsu grinned at her.

"You wouldn't have a crush on me would you Natsu?" Lisanna questioned. "That's cute if you do, but remember I'm a young girl growing into the essence of womanhood." She told him matter of factly, Natsu tilted his head clearly confused at what she was getting at.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"We have to wait till we have kids of our own." She smiled with that coy smile she always had when she teased him.

"You always did like to tease me Lisanna." Natsu pouted.

"What do you mean?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing." He told her before leaning up against the egg with a smile making Lisanna smile and do the same as she hugged the egg from the other side.

"This is nice huh?" Lisanna smiled as she closer her eyes continuing to hug the egg. "I don't know why, but it feels so familiar. It feels like we've done this before but I know we haven't." Natsu smiled but remained quiet. "It's almost like we're a family huh? I mean we've got a mummy and a daddy, that's me and you."

"I know." Natsu told her, pouting slightly thinking she was calling him stupid.

"And the egg is like our little baby that hasn't been born yet." She continued.

"_I missed this... spending time with Lisanna when we were kids... I don't want her to go to Edolas again."_ Lisanna frowned as she saw Natsu staring off into space with a small frown on his face. "Yeah... one big family." Lisanna smiled at him before reaching over the egg and patting his hair as he closed his eyes. "Hey Lisanna..." Natsu said him starting to feel sleepy, the rubbing of his head relaxing him.

"Yeah Natsu?" She questioned.

"Don't leave again... okay... we're going to have so many awesome adventures together..." He yawned.

"Don't worry Natsu, I won't leave you. We'll be together forever." Lisanna told him making him smile.

* * *

The Next Morning.

"I said before dark not the next morning!" Mira roared making Lisanna and Natsu jolt awake in the hut, they had fallen asleep and Mira was currently standing above the two. "What did you do to my baby sister you perverted Dragon!" She yelled.

"Mira! We just fell asleep!" Lisanna told her with a pout. "Natsu was a perfect gentleman, we slept on different sides of the egg and he even gave me his blanket when it got to chilly." She defended the sleepy Dragon Slayer.

"Whatcha gotta be so loud for Mira?" Natsu questioned rubbing his eyes as Mira bent down and they were inches from one another making Lisanna puff up her cheeks. "Hey what's that?" Natsu questioned making Mira scowl and pull away from him, hiding the bandage on her cheek from her fight with Laxus, in truth it was lucky that was all she got.

"It's nothing." She huffed. "Lisanna, come home we're having roast children for breakfast." She grinned with a sadistic glint in her eye.

"Ah! No! You'll never take me alive." Natsu cried.

"You won't be alive for long." Mira grinned at him.

"Mira, stop teasing." Lisanna told her elder sister. "Hey Natsu, want to come have breakfast with us, it'll save you some money for not eating at the guild. I'll bet you will really like Mira's cooking." Mira glared at Natsu as he glared right back but the Dragon Slayer had to sigh, Mira was the best cook he knew, he could never turn down her food it was just too good so he put on his grin that he was famous for.

"Sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several months since Happy had been born again and everyone acted the very same way to the Exceeds birth, shock, laughter, party. It was the Fairy Tail way to deal with things. Natsu had been spending even more time with Lisanna after Happy was born, much to the dismay of Levy, Erza, and most of all Mirajane. Natsu was making sure he got the same experience that he had growing up, the first friend he ever had was Lisanna, he had made a promise to himself after he had realised that he could change things, that he'd never let Lisanna go to Edolas 'd never lose her again.

He still enjoyed his time with the others, Erza being at his side when ever she could, she often spent time with her friends that she had made in the Tower of Heaven, Milliana loving having Erza back after the time they spent apart when Erza had been staying at Ur's. The girl still held a large fondness of cats, Happy loved her since she always gave him fish. Wally had an obvious crush on the cat girl but never really acted on it and Sho was still shy but Fairy Tail was starting to bring the best out in him.

Right now however, Natsu was hating his childhood, why? Simple really.

"AHHH!" He cried as he ran through the woods, Mira hot on his tail.

"Fight me Natsu!" Mira shouted. "I'm sick of following you around like some kind of freaky stalker!" She roared in frustration.

"Then don't follow me!" Natsu shouted as he ducked under a tree branch, Mira in her Satan Soul Smashing straight through it never losing her speed as she continued to fly after him. His eyes opened wide as he saw the lake he usually went fishing in and he was running to fast to stop, skidding across the ground stopping his momentum slightly he was sent flying as Mira's foot slammed into his back sending him skimming across the water before falling beneath it's surface.

_"Mira's being a pain!" _Natsu groaned as he folded his arms underwater. _"__If I fight her she'll only get upset cause I'll beat her, then she will try to fight me over and over again and I'll never get any peace!"_ He swam to the surface and his head popped out of the water and he glared at Mira.

"Ready to fight me yet ya jerk!?" Mira called out from where she was standing at the shore.

"Fine! But if I win you got to stop bothering me! I'm a busy person!" Natsu shouted.

"You hang out with the cat and my sister all day how busy can you be!?" Mira shouted back at him.

"I'm doing stuff!"

"What stuff!"

"You know, stuff stuff." He shrugged. "So yes or no!"

"Fine! Fight me for real and I'll leave you alone." Mira told him making Natsu grin before raising his hand up showing a golden key in his hand making Mira's eyes widen.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Thrusting the key into the water and turning he summoned the Water Spirit who appeared above the water. "Sup fish lady!" Natsu grinned before he was smacked with the mermaid's tail.

"What'd I tell you about that ya twerp!" She snapped at him. "It's Aquarius! Not fish lady! Got it!"

"Yeah..." Natsu pouted making Aquarius sigh.

"What did ya want?" She questioned before Natsu pointed over at Mira who was readying herself. "Fine, but I get the next week off!"

"I barely summon you anyway!"

"Deal or not!?"

"Fine!" Natsu shouted making Aquarius smirk as she looked around before absorbing water from the lake into her urn before swirling around and hurling the absorbed with with tremendous force, as soon as Natsu realised what was going on he tried to swim away however the giant wave was already in motion. The massive wave crashed into the shell shocked Mirajane, Natsu tumbling along side her as the two went sailing through the trees as the water crashed through them. Aquarius looked at the lake which was now empty before shrugging and disappearing in a golden light.

"The hell was that?" Mirajane groaned stuck in a tree.

"Aquarius is a pain." Natsu mumbled where he was laying in a puddle, a few fish flapping around him in small puddles surrounding themselves. "I win."

"Bull crap." Mirajane told him. "We haven't even started our fight yet."

"But I summoned Aquarius, you're in a tree because of it so I win." Natsu said sitting up.

"Fine, you win this round." Mira told him reverting back from her Satan Soul. "I'll leave you alone too, for a couple of weeks. Let you take some jobs, but you have to stop spending so much time with Lisanna, you are all she ever talks about!"

"That's because I'm awesome."

"You wish you were awesome Natsu." She told him as she slipped out of the tree landing on the wet ground before approaching Natsu who was standing up. "You're not simply leading her along are you?" She questioned making Natsu tilt his head. "You're not going to hurt her right?" Natsu's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Never." Mirajane was shocked at how much conviction was put into that one word. "I'd never hurt Lisanna."

"That's good." Mira nodded, turning away from him. "You hurt Lisanna and I'll hurt you." A bell rang out within the forest making Mira's head shoot up as a smile formed on Natsu's lips. "Gildarts is back?" She questioned. "Geeze, just when I got to fight you and now the big shot comes back? Worse timing ever."

"Let's go!" Natsu laughed grabbing her hand and dragging her along, making her blush at the slight gesture. Sure it was an innocent gesture but Mirajane was known as the Demon of Fairy Tail, she'd never held hands with a boy before, never had the chance since they were all to scared of her. She couldn't help but smile as she gripped Natsu's hand in her own and ran along with him back to Magnolia, by the time they reached the city, it had already moved back into place showing that Gildarts was probably already in the guild hall. They raced up the main street of Fairy Tail and rushed into the guild quickly and looked around, however noticed everyone's eyes were on them. Mirajane was the first to snap.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" She shouted.

"She liiiiikes him." Happy purred from Lisanna's arms making Natsu laugh as he remembered the exceeds roll of the tongue.

"Mira!" Lisanna cried. "Natsu's mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about Lisanna?" Mira questioned clearly annoyed at the accusation of her sister however her cheeks heated up slightly.

"Why are the two of you holding hands?" Erza demanded as she walked from the crowd, eyes narrowed ready to cleave Mira in two. Mira's eyes widened before she looked down and quickly pulled her hand from Natsu's and turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

"We weren't." Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at the teens sudden denial of holding hands with the Dragon Slayer who in fact was still eagerly searching the guild before his eye twitched.

"Gildarts!" Natsu roared. "Where are you!?"

"Who's the brat?" A voice said from behind him before he was hefted from his feet as Gildarts picked him up by the back of his shirt and turned him in his grip so Natsu was facing him, the biggest grin Gildarts had ever seen on anyone's face.

"That's Natsu, one of our newest members. We've had a lot of new children join the guild in the time you've been away." Makarov told him as Gildarts looked away from Natsu's grinning face and saw the guild, a few familiar faces in the crowd also a lot of new faces and most were shorter and didn't even come up to his waist let alone his knees.

"We raising a kindergarten or something?" Gildarts chuckled. "So, you're Natsu?"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned at him before Gildart's eyes widened as a golden glow appeared next to Natsu before Loke appeared.

"Ah! The Celestial Lion!" Gildarts laughed as he clapped Loke on the shoulder. "Haven't seen you in a long time, how goes it!?" Gildarts questioned.

"Not to bad." Loke smiled. "I'm currently in a contract with Natsu."

"A contract with him huh? I always thought you were a straight guy, you know always surrounded by the ladies, dazzling ladies by that... wait you were meant to hook me up with that one braud back in Selna!" Loke chuckled awkwardly, he remembered that deal all to well. Before he had been contracted to Karen he had been contracted to another woman who Gildarts happened to be very well acquainted with. The two knew each other from her and had become friends.

"Ah well, things just didn't really work out..." Gildarts huffed in annoyance at that. "Anyway Gildarts, I was hoping I'd be able to ask for your help with something." Loke told him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Natsu needs to learn about woman." Gildarts stopped and looked at Loke then back to Natsu who was still being held up by the powerful Crash Wizard before back to Loke who simply nodded at him, a grin formed on Gildart's face. "Then let's make another ladies man!" Gildarts grinned as he turned and marched out of the guild through the front doors taking Natsu with him. Loke turned to Ultear who was staring at him with wide eyes and her jaw had dropped before Loke poked his tongue out at her. Ultear went to rush forward before her mother pulled her back.

"Let the boys have there talk dear." Ur told Ultear making the young time Wizard pout. She always suspected there was a reason as to why Loke had waited so long to have a talk with Natsu, he was waiting for Gildarts to get back. Gildarts was worse then Loke when it came to woman! Just look at Can... Ultear's eyes were wide as she turned and looked at the down trodden girl now standing next to her mother. She watched as Gildarts walked off down the street before rubbing at her eyes.

"_Is Natsu going to tell him? If he does maybe... no I can't tell Cana that there's hope when Natsu may very well keep his mouth shut."_ With a frown on her face she went and sat down at a table that seated Mira and Erza who were glaring at one another and Lisanna with Levy who were both watching the doors were Natsu had exited from.

* * *

Forest

"Alright where to begin! What does he know?" Gildarts questioned.

"Well... he has the basics of sex down." Loke told the tall Wizard as he sat on a tree stump off to the side as Natsu sat on the grass, Gildarts having opted to stand. "Ur had that conversation with him, and I highly suspect he knows how to unhook a bra with one hand, she explained how to do that." Loke told him, remembering the informative lesson from the female ice Wizard. Gildarts nodded as he began to pace back and forth, Natsu watching him.

"Alright Natsu, what do you think of girls?" Natsu gained a thoughtful look as he tilted his head to the side as he squinted his eyes.

"They smell nice." He grinned at him, Gildarts nodding in agreement.

"That's a good start, at least he acknowledges that they smell nice." Gildarts mused.

"He's a Dragon Slayer." Loke told him surprising Gildarts. "His nose is pretty up there with the best hound dogs of Fiore." Gildarts clapped his hands together with a wide grin.

"So, Natsu you know the penis goes into the vagina correct."

"Yes." Natsu nodded remembering Ur using very informative hand signals in her teachings.

"So, what do I need to tell him about, he seems to know everything he needs."

"Woman in general, I just know that he's going to need some assistance with woman in the future, he's already got a group of girls following him around." Loke said turning back to Gildarts only to see the older man sobbing and hugging Natsu close.

"Wah! My boy! I'm so proud! My teachings already have you getting lucky!" Gildarts cried.

"He's ten, you haven't taught him anything and we've just started." Loke dead panned. "But I have to say, I'm proud." Loke grinned. "He'll be a womaniser before we know it! He is one now and doesn't even know it!" Loke laughed as Gildarts sat before Natsu.

"Alright Natsu, we're going to make a pact. What we tell you here is for our ears only, the Master gets word of this and it'll spread throughout the continent and the act of womanising will be lost from Fiore."

"Sure." Natsu told him. "Although I'm still not sure what we're talking about."

"All in good time my boy!" Gildarts laughed as he held his hand out, Natsu knowing the gesture and shaking the large man's hand. "Right where to begin, ah I know woman are very sensitive ok, very emotional, they're kind, they're nurturing, they're... they're beautiful ain't they?" He smiled as Natsu nodded in agreement. "And everyone of them is full of shit."

"What?" Loke spurted out as Natsu raised his eyebrow at the man.

"They're full of shiiiiiit! They don't want you to talk to them! They don't want you to listen to them! They want you to agree with them! And if you don't agree with them they just keep talking and talking and talking until you do. It's not a conversation it's erosion. They will talk and talk, ask again, rephrase, wait three days, bring it up one more time until finally you just go. Fine! You know what honey you do what ever the hell you wanna do! Then she'll look at you and say, 'I'm glad we talked about it.'" Loke's jaw had dropped as he stared at Gildarts.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"Now, getting a girlfriend. Let's see now... right. Getting a girlfriend is like joining the army, you get a haircut, new clothes and all the information is given to you on a need to know bases. Also, they don't like it when you rest, there is just something about a sleeping man that drive woman nuts! I don't know what it is but they just go crazy! If your lady friend ever says these words 'I was thinking.' you will either have to move, paint or buy something." Natsu nodded as he began to add what Gildarts told him to his list.

* * *

An hour later

"Marriage was a woman's idea, I figured that out. There was no caveman going, I only have sex with you, no work out? Take half my stuff. There is tremendous social pressure to be married, society wants you to be married, married people want you to be married. It's an emotional pyramid scheme, I guess they figured 'I'm not happy with my life, if I can get two other people...'"

* * *

Several Hours Later

"No matter what my young friend, you want your lady friend happy, their happiness should be very important to you. Because when they're happy, they let you touch them. Sex is important to guys, we need stories to tell our friends, and men tend to lie when it comes to sexual conquest. You should hear some of the ego driven lies I've heard. It's the ego that makes us lie." Loke had to nod in agreement to that statement.

* * *

Later that night.

"Well... I think that's about it, what do you say Loke?" Gildarts questioned only to find Loke had sometime during the long explanations disappeared back to the celestial plane. Natsu closed his book and let out a yawn. "Ah, my young apprentice, you've done well today." Gildarts said placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "The wonders of woman, you may be young to embrace them now but one day, perhaps not today, but soon... soon. You will experience the greatness."

"Is that before or after the girls kill him for acting like a total douche?" A voice questioned making Gildarts turn to see Ur standing there and his eyes widened before he was up on his feet, hand placed against a tree as he gave her a playful smirk.

"Well hey there." Ur reared back with her fake foot before placing it right between Gildart's legs making the older Fairy Tail Wizard let out a small eep before he sank to the ground holding his crotch. Natsu stared wide eyed at Ur who simply smiled at him.

"See Natsu, do what he said and you'll wind up just like that. Holding the jewels because a girl kicked them." Natsu held the book up before he burnt it, he knew getting kicked in the nuts hurt. Ur nodded with a smile as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about I teach you a few things, I can't say I'll be great at it but I'll be able to teach you how to respect a woman. It's more then I can say for this chump. True it's not nice to string several girls along but in your case I don't really think you have a choice, as long as you're honest with them, I don't see the harm in it." She explained.

"So, when do we start?" Natsu questioned.

"Right now, I'll walk you back to your house." Ur told him as they stood up.

"Oh Gildarts." Natsu said looking over his shoulder at the older Wizard.

"What is it?" Gildarts groaned still cupping his groin as he looked up at Natsu.

"You should spend some more time with Cana." He told the man.

"The young brunette?" Gildarts questioned and got a nod from the Dragon Slayer. "I like them young Natsu, but not that young. Why would you want me to spend more time with her?" He questioned.

"Because moron." Ur said placing a hand on her hip. "She's your daughter, I've barely been in Fairy Tail for a couple of months and that girl has confided in me. She needed a parent and I was there, she told me you're the reason she came to Fairy Tail. She's never been able to tell you." She explained as Gildarts stared at her with wide eyes. "At least talk with her, she just wants you to know that she's your daughter." Ur and Natsu turned and began to walk away as Gildarts stared with wide eyes after them.

"Cana really told you?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, she told me just recently actually." Ur told him. "So how come you told him?"

"Cana's always been a good friend." Natsu explained to her. "She deserves to be happy, just like everyone in Fairy Tail does."

"Is that why you're attempting to change so much?" Ur questioned looking down at the Dragon Slayer to see that experienced thoughtful look on his face once more.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has had it rough." Natsu explained. "If I can change things that made them sad then they can grow together and be happy. Wouldn't you want to do the same?" He questioned before Ur stopped making him turn to look up at her before his eyes widened as she crouched down, pushed his pink hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead. Natsu's eyes were wide at the gesture before she pulled back and smiled at him to see he was blushing.

"You know, somehow I think you're the reason why I was able to see my dear little Ultear again." Ur smiled. "I never got to thank you for that Natsu." Natsu grinned sheepishly at her as she smiled. "When you're older you're going to have to take me on a date Natsu, so make sure you have a lot of practice with dates between now and then."

"Why?"

"Why? He asks why?" She laughed as they walked. "Well, Ultear said you were kinda a hunk when you were all older and muscular, I'd like to see that." She smiled making Natsu grin as they walked. "Now, first things first. Kissing, you have to know how to kiss. I should have brought Ultear with me but we'll make due somehow, maybe that pink haired maid could help out?" Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Virgo?"

"That's the one!" Ur grinned.

"I'm not sure about that..."

"I'd be happy to help Master." Virgo said making both Ur and Natsu jump to the side with a shout of surprise at the celestials maids sudden appearance. "Or do my lips not satisfy you Master?" Virgo questioned tiling her head to the side.

"Or, is it because you've never kissed anybody before?" Ur questioned with a sly smile. "Your embarrassed!"

"I am not!" Natsu shouted.

"Then kiss Virgo." Ur told him making him blush as he looked at Virgo who smiled lightly.

"Fine." Natsu huffed before walking over to Virgo who crouched down onto her knees so she was at the same height as Natsu, she found nothing odd about this. Natsu in her mind was the same age as he was when she first met him so long ago in Duke Everlue's mansion. She also felt slight excitement in this, of the pages she had taken from Lucy's manuscript it had involved kissing and the way the blonde had described it made the celestial spirit want to experience it.

Virgo leant down and Natsu pushed his lips against hers before pulling back an instant later making Ur face palm before her eyes widened behind her hand as she watched as Virgo placed her hands on either side of Natsu's head and kissed him for real making her smile.

"Alright that's enough!" Ur called out as she watched as Virgo was about to add tongue to their kiss. Natsu pulled back and gasped for air as Virgo had a tinge of pink on her lips. "You dirty girl Virgo! Whoo! You go girl!" Ur laughed.

"Was that satisfactory Master?" Virgo questioned.

"Hell you guys were about to hit second base! I'd say that was more then satisfactory!" Ur roared in laughter. "This is still the first night of Natsu's training of seduction. If you're alright with it Virgo, we could use your help."

"Very well." Virgo nodded as she rose and dusted off her dress. "Shall we return to Master's house?" Ur looked to Natsu to see he had a dreamy look on his face making Ur smile.

"Take Natsu home and then go back to the celestial plane. I think we're done for the night."

"Very well." Virgo nodded before she took Natsu's hand and began to lead him home.

"This has turned out to be one crazy night." Ur chuckled before whistling a slight tune and turning to head to her own home. Ultear was going to be so jealous she didn't get Natsu's first kiss, oh the teasing she could give her daughter now!


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu was running around his house frantically and Happy was panicking for no apparent reason, as soon as the exceed had awoken to find his best friend in a panic as he rushed around the house he started to panic simply because his best friend was panicking. Happy believed that if your bestest friend was in turmoil and you didn't know why, you best join them.

Natsu was now fifteen and it had been a good five years since he had joined Fairy Tail he had opted to forgo wearing his vest like he once had and stuck with the one sleeved shirt, the previous night Ultear had finally given him the go ahead to go find Wendy. So here Natsu was panicking as he searched the house Happy flying about in circles above his head wailing about nothing.

"Where is it!?" Natsu roared.

"Where's what Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"My scarf! I can't find it! I need it!" Happy's eyes widened before he went to searching the house for Natsu's scarf knowing how important the scarf was to the Dragon Slayer. Over the past five years Natsu had been learning from Ur about the ways of woman, he had to say that it was much better then what Gildarts had told him that one night, he also noticed that Virgo was always there when he was with Ur always ready to help him in his learning. Natsu just figured it was because Virgo saw it as a maid's duty to help. As you can probably guess Ur's lessons were yet to be over, the next step was getting Natsu to be able to read a girls emotions. It had been a long and slow process but he was finally starting to get there.

As soon as Ultear had found out what her mother was teaching Natsu she immediately wanted to put a stop to it however the most unlikely person stopped her. It was Levy. She had simply told Ultear that Natsu was growing up and it was better he learnt things from Ultear's mother then some pervert like Gildarts or the Master.

Ultear couldn't deny the girls logic at that, Levy had been right. Ultear just didn't like that her mother wouldn't let her help teach Natsu saying that her teachings were secret and couldn't be taught by anyone else but her. Ultear just knew her mother was teasing and she didn't understand why Virgo was helping!

What surprised everyone since Gildart's return was that he hadn't left on another job that would take him away for years or months, he simply took short jobs sticking around the guild hanging around with the younger generation of Wizards, most of all Cana. The day after Natsu and Ur had informed him of Cana being his daughter he had sat down across from her at one of the guild's tables and talked with her before Cana eventually told him everything. After that Gildarts had been acting more like a Father to Cana who was just glad that she had finally been able to tell the crash wizard and was glad she got to spend time with him.

"AHH!"

"What is it!? Did you find my scarf!?" Natsu cried.

"No! I just remembered!" happy told him.

"What?"

"Lisanna took it!" Happy told him.

"What!?" Natsu roared.

"She said she was having bad dreams lately. So I asked her what she would need to keep the bad dreams away, she told me sleeping next to you would be good enough but I wasn't sure how to make that work so when you were sleeping last night me and Lisanna snuck in and took the scarf and she headed home." Natsu's jaw dropped as he stared at Happy with wide eyes.

"Gah! Happy!" Natsu shouted his frustration.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to help Lisanna!" Happy cried.

"Well let's go get it back!" Natsu shouted grabbing the bag he had packed and pulled it on his back before the two ran out of their small cottage. The two ran through the trees before coming up to Magnolia and rushing through the streets heading to the Strauss household, he doubted they would of headed off to Fairy Tail this early the sun was still rising.

When the two came to a stop in front of the house they were so familiar with both stopped and thought for a moment, if they knocked on the door and Mirajane was asleep she'd probably kill them both before cooking them up and feeding them to the guild.

"I don't taste nice Natsu."

"Yeah me either Happy, let's just go up to Lisanna's window." Happy nodded as he flew behind Natsu and picked him up before flying up around the house to where they knew Lisanna's room was. Natsu knocked gently on the window however everything remained quiet, he checked to see if the window was unlocked when he saw it was, he pushed it open and Happy flew him inside.

His eyes adjusted to the dimness of Lisanna's room as Happy placed him on the ground, immediately the two set out searching for the scarf when Happy pointed it out and saw Lisanna asleep in her bed with the scarf wrapped around her neck as she nuzzled into it.

"Lisanna." Natsu whispered as he walked over to the bed. "Lisanna." He whispered again this time leaning over, Lisanna mumbled something in her sleep making Natsu's eye twitch before he shook her gently. "Lisanna, wake up."

"Hmm?" Lisanna hummed as she opened her eyes. "Oh, good morning Natsu." She smiled at him as her eyes were lidded from where her head was in the pillow. "Did you come to visit?" She questioned.

"I came for my scarf." Natsu told her.

"Oh right, Happy let me borrow it." Lisanna smiled still in her sleepy daze.

"Did it work?" Happy questioned making Lisanna nod as she sat up, her blankets falling down her form showing her pyjamas was just a large shirt. As she began to unwrap the scarf from around her neck the three heard footsteps making Natsu pale as Lisanna's eyes widened, Happy immediately flew straight for Lisanna's cupboard and closed it behind him, Natsu looked around frantically looking for either an escape route or hiding spot, before Lisanna gripped him by his one sleeved shirt and dragged him into bed with her and pulled the blankets up over him before the door slammed open.

"Good morning Elfman." Lisanna smiled. "Up training again?" She questioned with her all knowing smile.

"Yeah." Elfman nodded. "I thought I heard voices, were you talking to someone?"

"Just myself Elfman, no need to worry about it." Lisanna told him.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Don't you trust me big brother Elf? That's mean." She told him, pouting slightly putting on her best sad impression. Elfman's eyes wide as he saw the teary eyed expression on his younger sister face.

"Ah! No I trust you Lisanna! I'll let you go back to sleep! Sorry for disturbing you!" He said as he turned and began to exit the room.

"Oh Elfman." Lisanna stopped him.

"Hmm?" Elfman glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile on his face.

"Knock next time, kay?" She questioned with a smile all traces of tears gone.

"Okay." Elfman slumped over as he closed the door behind him making Lisanna smile before she gasped as she was pinned on her back with the devilish smiling Natsu looking down at her making her blush however she smiled back at him.

"Here." Lisanna said as she un-wrapped the scarf from around her neck and laced it around Natsu's own before gripping both ends and pulling herself up and pressing her lips against his, Natsu deepening the kiss immediately.

This wasn't there first kiss, as soon as Lisanna found out from Levy that Natsu was learning things about woman, she had opted to teach him in private to kiss wanting to get ahead of the other girls seeking Natsu's affections, not knowing Virgo was already doing that, so in fact Natsu had been teaching her how to kiss since they were twelve years old.

Lisanna moaned into the kiss as Natsu's hand trailed up her bare thigh to rest on her hip beneath her shirt before a cracking sound was heard making them both open their eyes and glance out of the corner of them, their lips still locked as they saw Mirajane standing in the doorway, her hand having snapped the door handle off of the door, her head was down as a dark aura formed around her.

"Natsu! The window!" Happy cried, Natsu already in motion as the exceed flew from the cupboard zipping past Mirajane who was already in motion to chase after Natsu who leapt from the window Happy grabbing him in mid air and using his hyper acceleration to speed across the rooftops of Magnolia.

"She's gaining on us Happy!" Natsu cried in fear as he saw Mirajane in her Satan Soul speeding after them. "Faster!"

"I'm trying!" Happy cried. "We're going to die! I didn't even get to write a will! Wah!"

"Don't say that!" Natsu cried before engulfing his feet in flames and using them as boosters as he increased their speed, he glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he saw Mira nowhere in sight.

"We're going to live!" Happy cheered.

"Soul Extinction!" A shout came from above.

"We're going to die!" Happy cried.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed.

"Ah!" Happy continued to cry as he dodged to the side as the large black orb crashed into an empty market place down below destroying it completely, the city's warning bells ringing out in the morning air, after Natsu's and Laxus's first fight the city had decided to set warning bells for whenever there was a large outburst up of Magic to warn the citizens of the impending fight. Natsu and Happy flew upwards before turning to face Mirajane, anger was all that showed on her face as she glared at them.

"Alright Mirajane, I can explain." Mira gave him one of the most frightening glares she held within her arsenal. "What I meant was Happy was going to explain since it's all his fault." He added.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"You... I can't believe you Natsu." The satanic voice reached Natsu's ears. "To force yourself on Lisanna like that!"

"Hey! She kissed him first I saw it all!" Happy defended his partner.

"You dare still Lisanna's first kiss!" Mira roared, wings extending from her back even further as she readied to fly forward.

"Well it's true I was the first to kiss Lisanna, but that was three years ago." Natsu told her matter of factly before gaining a slightly annoyed look, he was pissed at himself for letting that bit of information slip.

"Natsu, you should just be quiet." Happy whispered Natsu nodding in agreement.

"You're so dead." Mira growled before flying forward, hands engulfed in electricity. The two entered air combat with one another, Mira not pulling her punches as the two fought above Magnolia. Massive gales of wind could be seen as there attacks connected, Happy keeping up with Mirajane, Natsu having taught him in his magic so he could hold his wings out for long periods of time.

"I can't keep doing this Natsu!" Happy cried as they flew backwards, Mira having the upper hand in the air.

"Don't worry little buddy." Natsu told him. "It's not going to last much longer, we've got to go get Wendy." He told him making Happy nod.

"You really think I'm letting you out of here?" Mira questioned, lightning still engulfing her hands. "You ain't going anywhere Natsu." She told him before her eyes widened as both Happy and Natsu flew at her faster then she was expecting fire at Natsu's feet only increasing their speed, she reacted slowly as Natsu tackled her out of the Air, Happy letting him go causing the two to fall towards the city below.

The duo tumbled down through the air, Mira taking the vantage point of their falling to slam her elbow repeatedly into Natsu's back before she cried out as they smashed into a warehouse. The two were forced apart as Natsu crashed through a pillar then another two floors as Mira crashed through some type of machinery before the two floors crashing into the ground causing an uproar of dust and smoke alongside Natsu.

"Damn... that hurt." Natsu mumbled as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees before his eyes widened as he felt Mira's foot connect with his stomach sending him flying and crashing up through the upper floorboards and crashing into the second before falling back onto the first. "Damn it Mira!" Natsu growled as he sat on the floor boards as Mira floated up through the second hole he had made after Mira had kicked him. "It was a kiss! It's not like we had sex!" Mira's eyes narrowed again.

"What are you saying Natsu!?" She said, her tone dangerous.

"I'm saying it was innocent." Natsu said as he rose to his feet. "We kissed, I didn't force Lisanna today nor three years ago. She came to me wanting to teach me how to kiss." Natsu told her as he dropped his pack he still had with him before adjusting his scarf before he gained a look that made Mira's eyes widen. "Right now, I don't have time for this. I've got something important to do, I've played with you long enough."

"So what? You're going to get serious now?" Mira questioned planting her feet on the ground her tail swishing back and forth behind her, in the five years she still hadn't had her serious fight with Natsu, not like he had with Laxus on his first day, this was the first time he had even acted serious against her. "Fine! Get serious! Let's settle this here and now!" She shouted before she was engulfed in magic. "Satan Soul! Halphas!" Natsu watched as the magic power died down as Mira was revealed, her ears were now covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which had pointed edges. She also gained similar scale-like armour on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs. Mirajane's previous tail was also replaced by a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales.

Her clothing also changed to a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. Her previous demon like bat wings had been replaced by two angel-like wings that were pointing upwards. Natsu looked at her new form and frowned as he was engulfed in fire making Mira's eyes widen as she could feel the immense heat from him, the wood beneath his feet beginning to burn.

"I'm going to ask you Mira, stand down and I'll fight you when I get back." Natsu told her. "Or I'll do it right now, in a second." He told her making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't get cocky!" She shouted flying forward even faster then when she was in her normal Satan Soul before her eyes widen as Natsu simply raised his hand and back handed her sending her flying to the side smashing through the warehouse wall and crashing into the adjacent building across the street. Natsu watched before his eyes widened as magic burst forth and Mira came flying back at him, two black orbs in each of her hands. She slammed her right hand into Natsu's stomach the flames roaring around him still.

"Satan's Blast!" She shouted before releasing the magic build up causing a massive explosion of black magic which demolished the entire warehouse they had been in. Flying upwards she let out a surprised gasp as her ankle was gripped and she looked down before she swung down with her left hand the magic energy still there before placing her hand on Natsu's face. "Satan's Blast!" She called out again as the city was rocked with another explosion.

Mira's eyes were wide as she flew up, she didn't expect Natsu to still be moving after her first Satan's Blast. In her Halphas take over she was immensely powerful, in truth Makarov had forbidden her from using it after she had destroyed an entire city with it. She looked down in the rubble of the warehouse before her eyes widen as she saw Natsu looking up at her, his face had slight scuff marks on it and there was a hole the size of her hand in his shirt but other then that he seemed fine.

"Done?" He questioned making Mira's eyes widen as she was blown backwards as Natsu was engulfed in massive amounts of heat, even in her Halphas take over she had to shield herself from the flames. Before she knew it Natsu was in the air in front of her, his fist cocked back with both flames and lightning making her eyes widen at the sight. Natsu wasn't kidding around.

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared before punching Mira sending her flying down into the street, her collision with the ground did nothing to stop her momentum as she was sent tumbling down the main street of Magnolia tearing up the road as she went. When she finally came to a stop she saw that she must of turned up fifty meters of the road before she spotted Natsu at the beginning of the trail.

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar!" Mira watched with wide eyes as the massive attack came at her, the size of the massive lightning filled Dragon's roar was so large that it was smashing through the buildings either side of the street and tearing up even more of the road as it approached Mirajane, all she could do was raise her hands up to defend herself before she was hit with it. Natsu watched as his attack dwindled away looking at the destruction it caused he sweat dropped.

_"Maybe too much?"_ He questioned himself as he jumped down into the crevice and began to walk towards the semi-conscious Mirajane who had returned to her normal self in her pyjamas which was a singlet and boxer shorts. She was pounding her fist against the ground as tears ran down her cheeks making Natsu frown, he didn't want to see her cry.

"Damn it!" She cried out. "Why are you so strong!" She shouted. "I'm S-Class too! Sure I made it a year after Erza and two after you but I still made it!" She growled before her eyes widened as she was picked up and looked up to see Natsu looking away from her as he held her in his arms.

"You need to get looked at." He told her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She growled at him. "Leave me alone, I can get to the guild infirmary by myself!" She shouted as she struggled in his grip before her exhaustion took over and she hugged herself as she began to tremble lightly.

"This wasn't about Lisanna was it?" Natsu questioned as they walked out of the crater and towards the guild hall.

"Your a jerk." Mirajane told him softly. "You're the biggest Jerk!" She shouted at him this time slamming her hand into his chest as he continued to walk. "You just had to be nice to me didn't you?" She whispered as she gripped his shirt making Natsu glance down at her with a slight puzzled expression on his face. "You're the only one in the guild that's not afraid of me or doesn't call me a demon behind my back apart from Elfman and Lisanna." She explained.

"That's because I know you're a nice person." Natsu told her. "You're not a Demon, you have a nice heart anyone can see that when you're around Lisanna or Elfman." He continued. "You're simply Mira, the girl I know." He smiled at her, her eyes were wide a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Plus, if everyone knew how good a cook you were they'd love you instantly." He grinned at her as they walked into the guild hall, Natsu having turned and pushed the doors open with his back. Natsu manoeuvred through the empty guild hall before walking into the infirmary and placing Mira down on one of the many beds. "Hey Mira."

"Yeah?" She questioned quietly.

"Can you maybe make up a lie to tell master that all of this was Laxus's fault?" Natsu questioned scratching his cheek lightly. "I really don't want to do 'that' as I'm sure you don't." Mira nodded in agreement, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Have something in mind for the excuse? I'm sure you do since you've already pinned the blame on somebody." She told him with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well I was thinking that ya tell Gramps that it was Gildarts and Laxus." Natsu told her off handedly.

"And what would make the Master believe that? Gildarts just doesn't fight anyone for no reason you know." She explained to him.

"True, but if you told Master that Laxus was trying to flirt with Cana and Gildarts just kinda over heard him in his attempts..." A devilish smile came to Mira's face.

"And people call me a Demon, you've got a little devil within you don't you Natsu." Mira chuckled lightly before wincing making Natsu frown. "You really didn't hold back did you?" She questioned a pained expression on her face as she held a hand to her side steadying her breathing.

"Sorry Mira." Natsu told her. "It still wasn't all of it." Mira's eyes widened as she looked at him realising what he meant. "I'm a lot stronger then I look." He said sheepishly, three extra years of training with Igneel really had boosted his magic potential even when he fought Laxus he hadn't gone full out. He needed to when he went against Gildarts in his S-class exam but that was the only time apart from when he was fighting Igneel.

"You're really something else you know that." Mira said placing a hand on his that rest on the bed next to her. She glanced up at him and smiled lightly, it reminded Natsu of how she was after Lisanna went to Edolas, that same sweet smile she always had. "Be safe and come back soon. When you're not around... I don't know what it is but it feels like Fairy Tail just isn't the same." She told him truthfully, Natsu just seemed to radiate a warmth that was comforting, when he was gone so was that warmth. Natsu smiled back at her that made her blush slightly before her eyes opened wide as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." Natsu told her. "Maybe with a new member." He told her with a grin as he rose up. "Just because you were knocked down doesn't mean you can't get back up, Fairy Tail is a place for us to grow." Mira nodded dumbly still shocked at the kiss of the forehead from him. He was the first boy to hold her hand and was now the first boy to kiss her in such a way or anyway. "Tell Lisanna I'll see her later."

"We're going to have to talk about you and her teaching one another to kiss Natsu." Mira told him, a playful glare covering her features which made Natsu grin.

"I can teach you if you want." Natsu told her making her glare vanish as her cheeks heated up. "Bye Mira." He waved as he walked away leaving the embarrassed red faced teen laying in the infirmary bed.

* * *

Close to the Worthwood Sea.

"Natsu, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said holding his stomach, they had just stepped off of the wagon that had taken them to the Worthwood Sea where the Cait Shelter guild would be, or at least close enough to it that they could walk to the guild. "Just give me a minute..." He breathed out. "Just need to get my stomach back to where it belongs and not in my throat."

"You really need to do something about that motion sickness Natsu, sure you're not throwing up and you're at least conscious for the trips but it's kinda pathetic you know." Happy told him.

"Yeah well I asked Igneel about it and he just did flips turns and all this other wacky stuff and told me to get use to it!" Natsu told him standing up straight. "Alright, let's get moving. It's not that far from here."

"Aye!" Happy cheered before sitting himself on Natsu's shoulder as they began to walk. "So who is this Wendy person anyway?"

"She's a Dragon Slayer like me." Natsu told him. "She's the sky Dragon Slayer, she eats air."

"That would mean she's super powerful right!? I mean air's everywhere if you think about it." Natsu tapped his chin as he walked.

"I guess it means she never really runs out of juice." Natsu laughed. "I never thought about it like that, Wendy's pretty awesome." He grinned as they walked through the dense forest. The two walked for what seemed more then a couple of hours before Natsu frowned as he looked around, the town looked to be ruins not that of what he first saw of Cait Shelter. Sure Cait Shelter was all a disguise by the old geezer ghost but still it looked better then this.

"You sure we're here Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"This is it." Natsu said looking around before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hello!" He called out. "Anybody here!?" His voice echoed in the ruins making Natsu frown. "WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu shouted before storming into the ruins of the town, Happy floating after him slightly creeped out by the way the city was so empty. Natsu peered into empty buildings sniffing at the air trying to pick up the familiar Dragon Slayer's scent. "Happy I'm not sure what's going on, Wendy should be here." Natsu said a seriousness to his tone. "This isn't right."

"I'm not sure what you mean Natsu, but okay." Happy told him as he saw Natsu's puzzled look before he marched into the street once more and stopped as he saw Roubaul standing in the middle of the street, his hands behind his back as he stared up at them. "There's someone Natsu." Natsu locked eyes with the old man before he felt the familiar distortion of air around him only to see Loke appear.

"Natsu." Loke nodded in his direction. "I fear something is wrong."

"Tell me about it, Wendy's not here." Natsu told him with a huff. "Oi, Geezer where's Wendy!?" Natsu shouted however the ghost didn't reply and just continued to watch.

"Natsu, remember what we talked about after we signed our contract, the time in our realm didn't reverse because Ultear's magic only reversed time in this world." Natsu nodded remembering the conversation, Ultear had explained the fundamentals of Last Ages to him after that saying that the magic reversed time all throughout the world, however not in other worlds. "It's quite possible Natsu that the world of Edolas didn't reverse in time either." Natsu's eyes widened. "That would mean that Edolas Jellal, or Mystogan never came to look after Wendy, never brought Wendy to this place." He stated.

"Then what about Happy!? How is he here!?" Happy just gave a confused look not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Honestly I don't know, I asked Virgo to look into it when she was last here. The magic of the other Exceeds can be traced but none of them can be found." Loke told him. "It doesn't make any sense, all I can assume is that Happy's egg was concealed in a separate space since he was here at the initial time that Last Ages was cast, the spell not knowing what to do with him, or the other exceeds for that matter, cast them into a void so they could appear in the timeline just like before." Natsu stared at Loke with wide eyes.

"So what about Wendy then?" Natsu questioned. "Where's Wendy!?" He growled but Loke just lowered his head.

"I don't know Natsu."

"Is everything alright Nabura?" The old man questioned. "It seems you're having a very important discussion about something." He continued.

"You wouldn't of happened to see a young girl passing by here at all would you? She has blue hair, possibly a small white cat with her?" Loke asked watching as the man stroked his beard.

"Hmm, just two weeks past a young girl walked by here. Can't say it was your friend Nabura, but she had a floating white cat just like that blue one there." He said gesturing to Happy.

"Which way did she go?" Natsu questioned.

"East, into the Worthwood Sea, overheard her say to the white cat she was searching for someone." Natsu nodded before turning around and running back for the Worthwood Sea. Loke smiled and thanked the man before disappearing, Happy flying after Natsu as they ran into the Worthwood Sea.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, Natsu's been gone a while." Ur said off handedly as she glanced around the guild hall from where she was sitting on the bar stool, she honestly missed the teenage ball of fury that ran a muck through the guild hall on a daily bases, she had spent most nights learning about Natsu's past, things that even Ultear didn't know about the Dragon Slayer, along with teaching him all she could about the fairer sex.

She found it fun to spend time with Natsu and the ever persistent Virgo who wanted to further Natsu's teachings every night, she also enjoyed her time at Fairy Tail along with training Gray and Lyon who now mostly came to her with questions instead of actual training thay had grown strong from her teachings, she was like an older sister to them now and not their teacher simply guiding them when they needed it.

"It's been a week." Ultear told her. "It's not like he hasn't been gone this long before." She reminded the older woman.

"Yeah but still, he told Mirajane that he'd be back in a few days, he's usually good to his word." Ur reminded her.

"That's true." Ultear nodded as a frown rose on her lips. _"__Has something gone wrong?"_ She thought as she glanced over at the guild doors wandering if they would burst open with the ever loveable Dragon Slayer everyone knew so well. _"__No, Natsu's stronger then anything in this time frame his fight against Gildarts during his S-Class exam proves that Gildarts or __someone of the__ Master__'s level__ would__ only__ be able to stand toe to toe with him, __or myself__."_ She mused remembering having been in the same S-Class exams with the Dragon Slayer the only one other then Natsu having passed that test.

Travelling back to Tenrou Island for her first eve S-class exams had brought deep memories back to the surface for her. about what had happened back on Tenrou Island the first time around how she had watched it be destroyed by the fearsome Dragon. But after she saw Natsu's grinning face as the island came into view, at least when he wasn't puking over the side of the ship, she truly felt that she was apart of Fairy Tail. Now she could believe that she was.

"Missing him that much huh?" Ur questioned with a small smile as she saw Ultear's smiling face, not even a teasing tone in her words. Ultear looked side long at her mother to see her smiling. "You really picked a good one Ultear, he'll make you happy, you know that right?" Ultear sighed as she rose a hand to her forehead. "Plus all the other girls that he's got." Ur winked.

"Why did I know that you were going there?" Ultear questioned.

"What, Natsu's a healthy teenage boy. He needs to sate his urges." Ur grinned.

"Urges that you put into his head! Need I remind you of that!?" Ultear snapped at her making Ultear laugh slapping her knee as she did so. "Geeze mother, why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because you deserve to be happy Ultear, and I think Natsu would make a fine son-in-law." Ur nodded.

"Or is it because you want to seduce Natsu yourself?" Ultear questioned with her eyebrow twitching. "I've seen the way you eye him mother!" She snapped.

"Oh jealous are we?" Ur smirked.

"Mother, he's fifteen." Ultear sighed getting her anger under control.

"Only in body, in the mind he's so much more you know that more then anyone, plus it's not like I'll make my move for another few years yet. Let you girls get a head start before I show you guys the big guns." She told her daughter who face palmed.

"You might want to save the big guns for Natsu himself mother and not the entire guild." She told Ur who raised an eyebrow making Ultear sigh. "Your clothes." Ur looked down to see she was in her bra and panties once more half the guild having passed out because of blood loss once more at the sight of the incredibly beautiful half naked woman.

"Ahaha! I still don't know how I do it." Ur laughed not bothered in the slightest at her sudden half nudity. "It's amazing really, Gray picked up on this habit long before I did, and now even Lyon is doing it." Ultear simply hung her head, she never remember her mother being so perverted like this. Sure her mother always had a strong personality but she never remembered her being like this, maybe now that she was older and knew more about the world she was able to understand more about her single parents personality that she couldn't when she was a kid.

Still she loved the time she was able to spend with Ur, sometimes even now when she was seventeen she would still sleep in her mothers bed just to be close to her, making up for all of the lost time that she couldn't be the daughter Ur always wanted.

"I know, how about we both date Natsu!?" Ur grinned.

"No!" Ultear shouted at her. "That would be wrong on so many levels mother!" Ur laughed as she placed a hand on her daughters head and pulled her to her bra covered chest making the teen pout and blush slightly.

"When do you... you know? Go find her?" Ur questioned softly making Ultear frown knowing what her mother was talking about.

"Next year." Ultear told her. "It has come up so fast. I wish that I could just go see her, once to see how she lived before everything happened to her." Ultear said honestly. "To know that she was at least Happy with her family..." Ultear trailed off.

"I recommend you don't." Ur told her truthfully. "If you saw that she was happy, it'd only destroy you now to see how much you had taken away from her." Ultear clenched her eyes tight to stop the tears from forming at her mothers words, she knew them to be true all to well. Ur wrapped her arms around Ultear as she felt her daughters body beginning to shake and pressed her forehead into her dark hair. "You'll save her Ultear, you'll make up for your mistakes, I'm so proud of you because you're doing this." Ur smiled as she hugged Ultear. "How about I go buy you some ice cream."

"I'm not a little girl you know." Ultear said as they both pulled back from the hug.

"True, but every girl needs ice cream when they're sad." Ultear wiped at her eyes.

"I'm not sad." She told her mother.

"We'll you're going to be when I steal Natsu right from under you." She winked making Ultear's eye twitch. "You're so jealous and don't even know it, it's so cute Ultear." A dark aura began to form around Ultear. "I still think we can both date him!" She laughed as she sprinted from the bar still half naked, Ultear chasing after her out into the streets of Magnolia.

"It was the best decision the Master ever made allowing Ur to join the guild." Wakaba sighed.

"Agreed." Macao nodded wiping at his nose a small trace of blood remaining.

"Yes my children praise me!" Makarov laughed a drunken blush on his cheeks half a mug of beer in his hand as Gildarts and Laxus lay unconscious behind him looking as if their souls had left their bodies.

"Really Master, you're still dealing punishment to them two?" Macao asked. "I know they destroyed a large district of Magnolia but wasn't 'that' enough of a punishment for them?" He questioned.

"Do you know how much they caused in damage!? The cost's alone turned up to be thirty million jewels! I don't care how much they plead and beg that it wasn't them! They will suffer punishment until I have said so!" He roared, sure he didn't have to pay any of it because of Ultear reversing the damage that had happened knowing by a hunch that it was Natsu, but he wanted to get a point across that there would be consequences to peoples actions no matter what.

"Yes Master." Macao told him with a swift nod not wanting to endure the Master's wrath.

Mirajane was smirking from where she sat across the guild, her arm bandaged and in a sling along with her stomach being bandaged, and her right leg was also in a thick cast. She couldn't believe that Natsu's idea had worked out so well. Makarov didn't even suspect that herself and Natsu were to blame. She truly couldn't believe how strong Natsu was, he had caused so much damage and he said he hadn't been using all his power. It sent a shiver down her spine at the though of how much power the Dragon Slayer truly had.

"Stop thinking about Natsu you harlot." Erza told Mira making the goth looking teen turn and glare at Erza who was seated across from her, both were now seventeen and their bodies and begun to mature in ways only woman could. However no matter how beautiful the two had grown to be nobody had taken them out on dates not for the lack of trying mind you, nobody asked Mira out since everyone was scared of her and a swift glare from her would send a Vulcan running for Mt Hakobe while everyone in Magnolia knew Erza's fondness over the resident Dragon Slayer and she turned everyone who asked her from other towns down quickly and with purpose which instantly made, as Elfman would put it, the manliest of men cry their hearts out.

"I'll think about anyone I want any time I want." Mira growled back at her. "Or do I have to ask your permission you tin wearing cow!?" Erza's eyebrow twitched as her glare intensified. "Or are you just scared that Natsu pays more attention to me these days then he does you?" She questioned with a cocky smirk. "How's being second best?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe you could tell me." Erza glared heatedly back at her.

"They are really going to start up again aren't they?" Lisanna questioned, standing next to Levy who looked up at her from where she was sitting at the table as the two S-class females started their heated argument.

"Yeah, I never really understood why the two were always at each other like a pack of wild dogs." Levy nodded.

"It couldn't just be Natsu, I mean sure that plays a part in it all but even so..."

"I didn't think Mira liked Natsu all that much, I mean she spent the last couple of years just trying to fight him..." Levy said off handedly. "Unless it's subconsciously wanting to spend time with him so she made the fact of fighting him apart of her usual routine so she could spend more time with him..."

"You think to much Levy." Lisanna smiled however Levy could tell it was slightly forced.

"Still hurt?" Levy questioned making Lisanna nod and whimper, the day Mirajane had stumbled upon Lisanna after her little early morning make out session with Natsu and Mira's own fight with the Dragon Slayer, Lisanna had gotten a spanking of a life time from her older sister, a week later she could still feel the sting of Mira's hand on her ass.

Levy had the unfortunate chance to walk into the Guild's infirmary to see the sight of a teary eyed Lisanna bent over Mirajane's knee as the older sister spanked the younger one... yep that image was burned into her mind for the rest of her life. "When do you think Natsu will be back?" Levy questioned wanting to get her mind off of the slightly erotic sight she had caught the sisters in.

"He'll be back sooner then we know." Lisanna smiled. "He said he'll be gone for a few days." Levy nodded as a thoughtful look came over her face. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just I saw a request on the board I wouldn't mind taking him on is all, actually I whole group would be better I think, it'd be fun like a mini vacation... that we get paid for." Levy smiled making Lisanna chuckle lightly, even though the two girls knew one another had affections for Natsu they were still friendly unlike a certain goth and knight.

"Um... Miss Levy." Levy looked around and smiled as she saw a thirteen year old Kagura holding a book to her chest.

"How are you today Kagura?" Levy questioned with a warm smile. "Did you finally finish the book?" Kagura nodded her head at the question.

"Yes, I was just returning it." She said handing the book over to the blue haired girl making her smile.

"Just come over any time you want, I've got a whole library full of books, don't be shy alright." Levy told her making Kagura nod with an eager smile before she bowed and rushed off back to her brother's side who nodded at Levy making her smile knowing how much Simon pushed Kagura to talk with other members of the guild she had been shy ever since joining. The only two people in the entire guild she wasn't shy around was Erza and Simon... or that one time she was forced to spend an hour with Natsu because of a job... nobody knew that the girl could have such a menacing look... Natsu had cowered before her and nobody knew why.

"I wish Natsu would hurry up." Lisanna pouted as she rubbed her butt. "Maybe he could rub my butt for me."

"You wish." Levy said poking her tongue out at the youngest Strauss sibling before Erza and Mira smashed into their table in a fist fight making both younger teens sigh and move away from what would more then likely turn into a large fight that would cost the Master lots of money, like it always did.

* * *

Worthwood Sea

"Hmm?"

"Find anything?" Natsu questioned as he stomped out the flames of the fire they had created as Happy stood on a stump with his nose in the air.

"I'm not sure..." Happy told him. "I can smell something... it's a familiar scent." He added with slightly squinted eyes. "Maybe a fish? Possible someone I gave a fish too? A place where I hide fish? No... that's not it." He said as he brought his hand up to his chin. "I don't know what it is Natsu."

"Well it might be Wendy, we've been following their tracks for days now." Natsu said as he pulled his pack onto his back and walked on the path for a bit before crouching down and running his hand through the grass before seeing a set of footprints smaller then his hand. "Defiantly a kid, so it's gotta be Wendy."

"But I don't know Wendy's smell." Happy told him. "Can't be her."

"Just trust me Happy." Natsu grinned at the exceed. "We're on the right track." Happy ponded for a moment before nodding and flying up to sit on Natsu's head as he walked through the dense forest. The two continued to walk, idly chatting as they did so. The forest was just as Natsu remembered it, large trees, massive roots coming up from the ground that they could walk under. In the past week that they had been travelling through the forest Natsu had been tracking Wendy easily enough, no heavy rains had happened so the scent was still lingering around and her tracks hadn't been washed away and she wasn't making it so she couldn't be tracked.

"We're getting close Happy." Natsu said with a grin making Happy slap Natus in the face with his tail.

"You said that four days ago Natsu." Happy complained.

"Yeah but this time I'm sure." Natsu huffed blwoing the tail out of his face. "Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she's right over there." Natsu grinned as he rose his hand up and pointed, Happy glancing over to see where he was pointing too. Happy's eyes widened slightly at the sight, he saw past the trees lay a large cavern with an island in the centre surrounded by water, several waterfalls flowing into it, on the centre of the island was a young girl standing and looking around with a confused look on her face. To Happy's amazement there was another cat standing at the girls feet. "See, I told you we were on the right track, now let's go."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered before picking Natsu up and flying him out of the trees before swooping down towards the island. Wendy let out a little eep as a thud resounded behind her before turning to see Natsu stretching his arms above his head before twisting from side to side.

"A-Ah, hello." Wendy greeted nervously taking a step back.

"Hey Wendy." Natsu grinned at her.

"H-How do you know who I am?" Wendy questioned shyly.

"You're the sky Dragon Slayer!" Natsu laughed making Wendy's eyes widened. "Igneel told me Grandeeny was teaching someone and her name was Wendy. I came to look for you. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu explained her eyes widening even further as she stared at him before the young white exceed stepped in front of her.

"I don't believe you." Carla announced. "Nobody just goes searching for someone without a reason."

"N-Natsu... she's really pretty." Happy said from behind the Dragon Slayer's leg making Natsu grin down at him. "C-Can you give her this fish for me?" He questioned.

"Be brave Happy, remember what Ur always said." Natsu told him as he crouched down. "Don't hold back, say what you want to say no matter what." Natsu smiled making Happy nod before he took a deep breath and walked past Natsu before he saw Carla look at him and he ran straight back behind Natsu's leg.

"I can't do it Natsu! She's too pretty!" Natsu simply smiled and placed a hand on the exceeds head.

"No need to worry little buddy, it'll come in time." Happy nodded as Natsu turned back to Wendy and Carla. "I've actually come to invite Wendy to Fairy Tail." He explained as he showed his guild mark to them on his arm. Both Wendy and Carla looking at the guild mark curiously. "It's full of people that you'll love I'm sure of it." He told her.

"B-But I've got to find Grandeeney." Wendy told him making Natsu frown, in the years that he had re-spent with Igneel the Fire Dragon had told him not to waste his life searching for him again, Natsu had protested but Igneel had told him that Natsu wouldn't find him and promised that one day he would see Igneel again, that all Dragon Slayers would once again see the Dragon's they called parents again, he just had to be patient.

"You know, I'm still searching for Igneel." Natsu told her, it wasn't exactly a lie, he always kept an ear out for rumours on Dragon's just encase it was indeed Igneel and there was a chance to see him again. "Even in Fairy Tail I'm still able to search for him, and I know that if I ever need it, they'll be there to support me. We could help you search for Grandeeney and you won't have to be on your own." Carla huffed making Natsu smile. "Neither of you will have to be, you'll get to meet great friends, have great adventures all the while searching for Grandeeney. I've been a member for the last five years and I haven't regretted a day." Natsu continued to smile. "So what do you say!?" Wendy glanced up at Carla who huffed once more and turned away as she folded her arms. Wendy looked over to Natsu to see him smiling.

"I... I don't know why... but you smell so familiar." Wendy told him nervously as Natsu continued to smile at her. "And I believe that you're telling me the truth."

"Aye, Natsu doesn't lie." Happy said climbing up Natsu's back to sit on his shoulder.

"That's right." Natsu grinned.

"He's too stupid to lie."

"Hey!" Natsu pouted, he thought he had gotten a lot smarter then usual over the last couple of years, sure he still blamed half the incidents he got into because of his brain but that was beside the point! He sighed before running a hand through his hair as he turned back to Wendy, he could get Happy back later. "So Wendy, want to come join Fairy Tail?" Wendy looked to Carla again who simply shrugged before Wendy looked up at Natsu and smiled.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" He cheered Wendy smiling brightly at him.

* * *

One Week Later - Magnolia

"Your Troia magic rocks Wendy." Natsu grinned as he stepped off of the train without having any sickness, he was just glad that Wendy had learnt her Troia magic so early and from Grandeeny herself not having created it herself, although he did often wonder why Wendy was the only Dragon Slayer he knew that didn't get motion sickness, Gajeel and Sting did and he presumed that Rogue would, so why not Wendy? Perhaps Grandeeney had taught her something? If so why hadn't Igneel taught him the same damn thing!?

"Are you alright Natsu?" Happy questioned as he saw Natsu glaring at a wall.

"Every thing is just fine." Natsu told him with a sigh as he folded his hands behind his head and turned back to the train.

"I don't think it is." Carla huffed. "But it's probably the buffoon's fault anyway." She continued as she stepped off the train with Wendy following her who smiled at the unfamiliar city. It was her first time using the train before, having walked everywhere after having been left alone by Grandeeney, she had never had the money to make a train trip before but Natsu had paid for her and told her not to worry about paying him back.

"Natsu is kinda like a buffoon huh Carla?" Happy questioned making the white exceed sigh as Happy smiled at her, during their trip back to civilisation from deep within the Worthwood Sea Happy had gotten the courage up to talk to the fellow exceed, even if the only thing they talked about was Natsu's idiocy. But hey, if Natsu could help Happy in some way and that way just made his best friend in the whole world insult him... what's a few harmless words... right?

In Ur's words, it was being a good wingman.

"Let's go! Fairy Tail awaits!" Natsu cheered walking off down the street, his pack on his back as Wendy chased after him, Happy and Carla flying after her. When they came up to fairy tail Natsu had to tilt his head slightly and Wendy and Carla were staring with wide eyes, the guild hall of Fairy Tail was slightly tilted. "This is new."

"Aye!"

"What you mean the building is not usually tilted on it's side, my gosh." Carla said sarcastically making Natsu glare slightly down at her.

"You're really rude, you know that?" Natsu told her making her turn away from him.

"I'm sorry about Carla." Wendy bowed to him before her eyes widened as she felt Natsu's hand atop her head.

"It's ok." Natsu told her just as a large magic circle appeared over the guild hall and the building began to go back to it's original position of standing up straight. "Ahaha, Ultear's awesome when it comes to fixing stuff." Natsu grinned before eh pushed the guild doors opened and stepped tot he side to let Wendy walk into to see the guild in total shambles, the reason for why the guild was in such a state was standing right across from each other in the forms of a red headed knight and a white haired goth. Other patrons had tipped tables over to shield themselves from the two female S-class Wizards.

"Hey it's Natsu!" Macao called out. "Natsu's back!" He cheered.

"Help us Natsu!" Wakaba cried. "They're out of control!"

"Natsu?" Erza questioned turning to see the pink haired Dragon Slayer who grinned at her, a slight tinge of pink gracing her cheeks as she was met with that charming, handsome grin of his before she felt a hand in her face push her away.

"Took your time getting back Natsu!" Mira laughed as she hobbled forward, her leg still in her cast.

"What happened to your leg Mira?" Natsu questioned as she approached.

"What do you think genius?" Mira asked in a hushed whisper. "Our fight remember."

"Oh right! Totally forgot about that!" He laughed before whispering. "Did the plan work?"

"Like a charm." Mira grinned before spotting the young girl hiding slightly behind Natsu. "Who's the brat?"

"This is Wendy!" Natus laughed as he stepped back and placed his hands on the blue haired girls shoulders. "She's our newest member of Fairy Tail!" Cheers erupted as another party started in honour of welcoming Wendy who was pulled around by Happy to meet some of the members of the guild he wanted to introduce her to, Carla following along with her surprising members of the guild as they saw another flying cat.

"You said you'd be back in a couple of days Natsu." Mira told him. "Not two and a bit weeks." She told him with a slightly glare making him chuckle lightly.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out as she raced over to him with Levy who was blushing slightly, she was shy around Natsu still. "We've got a great idea!"

"Yeah?" Natsu questioned before a piece of paper was thrust in his face making him take it and look it over and read it. "Getting old maps from a sunken ship?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you might be interested in checking it out, I was thinking of taking a group with us." Levy told him. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds great!" Natsu grinned at her making her beam back at him. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a second!" Mira snapped pulling the paper form Natsu's hands making Lisanna pout at her. "There will be no what I saw two weeks ago happening will there?"

"Mira!" Lisanna cried.

"That's it, I'm going, I've got to keep my eye on you two."

"I won't for a second let you get ahead of me Mira!" Erza snapped pulling the request form from her hands making the two glare at one another.

"Well you're all going to need an adults supervision." Ur smirked as she pulled the request from Erza's hand. "How about it Ultear, up for some sunken treasure!?" Ultear opened her mouth to speak however Ur grinned. "Great you're coming!" Ultear simply hung her head, why had she even bothered?

"Alright sunken treasure here we come!" Natsu laughed as he pulled Levy in close with his arm. "Great idea Levy!" He wasn't aware that Levy was going red like a tomato at being in Natsu's arm.


End file.
